The Love of a Geisha
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Two friends end up in a Geisha house & meet two sons of rich and powerful Samuria Warriors. *Completed*
1. Introductions

The Love of a Geisha  
Introductions  
Author's note: The following is some informmation on Geishas.   
Considered to be thoroughly educated, graceful, well mannered, very very beasutiful  
They inhabbitted teashouses, lavish sitting rooms, and high-class brothels  
Wrote poetry, played three stringed instruments called a Shamisen, sang, made interesting conversation, calligraphy, Sado (tea cermonies), and challenged guest to games of Go.   
Appertince Geishas wore red collars while, full fledged ones wore white collars  
Though it was not requried for Geishas to sleep with their male customers, some did so.  
Young girls may start training before puberty  
Dressed in traditonal kimonos, wooden geta clogs, hair up in coiffures adorned with metallic accessories.  
Make-up white foundations, lips are painted stark red (younder girls only upper lip), extra appeal a red streak painted at nape of neck, more neck shown the more suggestive your costume.  
Family like relationships are based in the teahouses (a much older Geisha will adopt a younger one has a daughter, also a Geisha will take an a Geisha in training has a younder sister to be trained.)  
The owner of the Geisha house is known by all to be 'mother'  
http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Lofts/5783/geisha.htm  
http://www.wondersmith.com/heroes/geishas.htm  
If there is anything I missed please contact me. On with the introductions of the charcters!  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi was the daughter of a poor merchant. Her mother had died the past four years ago. Chichi was quite the attractive girl considering she was only around nine years of age. Her hair was a purpley black and her eyes were a very very dark brown, so dark infact they were almost black. Her father had sent her to town to get some inscence for the alter. She dashed merrily through the streets, toward the merchant that sold the inscence. When she reached it she walked inside.  
"Oh Hello Chichi-chan," said the merchant. "How are you today?"  
"Hello Moshi-san," said Chichi. "I am fine how are you this morning?"  
"Fine, fine. Tell me what can I do for you today?"  
"I would like to buy some inscence for my family's alter."  
"Ah yes inscence tell me how long has it been since your mother past away?"  
"Four years ago today Moshi-san."  
"Ah such a pity it was your mother's passin. Such a pity it was your mother was a wonderful and kind woman. I remeber when we were children, she was always full of life. Yet when she had you her health and energy seemed to have well disappeared."  
"Moshi-san?"  
"What is it Chichi-chan?"  
"Do you blame me for my mother's passin?"  
"Course not! Whatever gave you the idea that it was your fault?!"  
"Well my father acts almost has if I in some way caused my mother to die."  
"No no! Your father loved your mother very dearly, he is just having some trobule getting over it. In a few years he will be over it some. But Chichi you look so much like your mother when she was alive. Which makes it even harder for him. Give it awhile and he will love you has he should."  
"Thank you Moshi-san! Bai bai!"  
Then Chichi left the merchant and hurried home.  
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma was the daughter of a merchant. Her parents weren't exactly poor, yet they weren't exactly rich. They were inbetween, somedays were better then others. Sometimes they had a good meal, sometimes it was only rice. She was twelve and had eyes and hair that matched the ocean waves. She was also Chichi's best friend, she meet Chichi on the way to pay her respects to a temple.  
"Chichi-chan!" exclaimed Bulma.  
"Bulma-chan!" exclaimed Chichi skidding to a halt.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I just went to the inscence merchant, for some inscence for the family alter. What are you doing out?"  
"I am running to the fish market to pick some up for supper."  
"Would you like some company?"  
"Want your father be upset?"  
"No dad would expect me a few minutes later, since I have been running."  
"Alright then sure I would love the company."  
"Come on then."  
The girls laughed has they ran through the slightly crowded streets to the fish market. On the way they passed a carriage, with two boys around fifteen and sixteen.  
_________________________________________________________  
Both boys looked out of the carriage to see too young girls around nine and twelve.   
One of the boys sat back after the girls disappeared into the crowd. He was the eldest, his black hair stroke straight up like a flame. His black eyes were cold and hard. He sat back in the carriage, his arms crossed over his chest haughtily. He had a smirk on his face, the girl with the blue hair was quite eye catching. In a few years she would be quite attractive, in fact she would be very very attractive. His father was a very wealthy, very important, very well known Samuri. He himself was in training to be a samuri. His name was Veggitta.  
The other boy still stared after the black haired girl. His hair was also black. But unlike his friend's his hair stuck out everywhere. His eyes were very very black. He finally sat back in the carriage, the black haired girl looked kinda cute. But right now she was a little too young for him. Who knows maybe in a few years. He grinned to himself wondering what her face looked like. His father was much like his friend's. But his family was right below Veggitta's. He was also training to become a Samuri. His name was Karrotto.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: I used Karrotto cause to me it sounds better then Goku for a Samuri. If anyone has anymore information on Geishas or info on Samuris contact me. Also if there are any Turlus sites out there please email me the url of them. Cause I need to know some things, like the name and powers of his men.   



	2. The Geisha House

The Love of a Geisha 2: The Geisha House  
Author's Notes: I probably forgot to mention that I got the idea for this story at B-chan's homepage. So if I did "Gomen B-Chan."  
Tini-chan: Thanks! I will  
Princess Star: Thanks I hope to keep you intrigued.  
Xoulblade: Don't worry I will  
Kmbra: Thanks so do I.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Bulma were heading to their homes, when they felt sacks fall over their heads. They struggled but soon they went limp from lack of air. Then the last thing Chichi remebered before passing out was begining thrown onto something that was hard and wooden.   
Hours later_______________________________________________Chichi and Bulma stood in front of an old woman and an even older woman. Bulma and Chichi had no idea of were they where, they had looked around after they regained conssicusness. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were a long ways from their homes.   
"Where are we?!" demanded Chichi.  
"This is Toyoko," said the old woman. "You may call me 'Mother' and nothing else. I own the Geisha house, that you girls will reside in."  
"WHAT?!" demanded both of the girls.  
"And you girls will call me 'Grannie' you will respect all your betters. That includes the Geishas no matter their rank and the older more experienced servants."  
The girls opened their mouthes to say something tirt, but closed them at a glare from 'Grannie.'  
"For the first few years you will do exactly has you are told," said 'Mother'. "Later if you have proven yourself you will go to a school to learn to become a Geisha. The schools will teach you dances, singing, tea cermony, and other arts that you will need to know. The school is where all the Geisha go to learn the trade. If you are lucky a Geisha will take you in has her little sister. If you are really lucky a much older Geisha will take you in has her daughter. If you do well in the schools then when you are eighteen you will become a Geisha. When you become a Geisha you will have to apply your own make-up. Until then while attending the school, someone else will do it and you will learn from them. Kattanasa!"  
"Yes 'Mother'," said a woman with long black hair.  
"Kattanasa take this girls to where they can wash and put on the right attire of a servant girl. Then tell them the choirs they will do until they have proven themselves to become Geishas."  
"Yes 'Mother'," said the woman bowing.  
Then the woman lead Chichi and Bulma, into a bathing room. She turned around and stared down at them.  
"Remove them!"  
"Excuse me?!" demanded Chichi.  
"Your clothes take them off!"  
"Why?!"  
She sighed, "Take off your clothes or I will have to beat you. I do not wish to do that to such fragile children. But I will do so."  
The girls exchanged a look and then removed their clothes.  
"Into the large bath now," said the woman. "Oh by the way," she said while the girls climbed into the bath. "You may call me 'Auntie'. What may I ask are your names?"  
"My name is Chichi and that is Bulma."  
"How long have you been here?" asked Bulma, has she scrub her arms.  
"I was a little younger then you around six or seven."  
"How'd you end up here?" asked Chichi dipping her head back to wet her hair.  
"My father left my mother, before I was born. When I was five my mother died and then I lived out on the streets. But 'Mother' found me and brought me here. I worked hard to please her and when I was eight entered the Geisha schools. But some girls take longer to be accpeted others take less time. Some don't even make it, to the Geisha schools. You must be aware that you sometimes get removed from the Geisha schools for one reason or another. I hope that you two will take less time. For if you are found unfavorable with one of the Geishas. Then they will try to do anything prevent you from becoming a Geisha. Some of the Geishas hate competion. Now come out now it is time for you to dress and learn your new dutys."The girls climbed out of the tub and followed 'Auntie' to a cubert on the side. Their 'Aunite' removed two towels and handed them to the girls. Then while the girls toweled off she handed them simple tunics. For them to wear until they proved themselves.  
"Now," 'Auntie' said, has she walked out of the room. "Come with me to the main hall there you will be given your daily schedule and chores. The daily schedule will be followed until you are told otherwise. After I give you your schedule I will lead you around the Geisha house and its ground so you know where everything is. If you get lost ask another servant, often times some of the Geishas do not like to be bothered by servants. So do not talking to any of them, unless one of them talks to you. Be polite to the Geishas if you wish to prove yourselves."  
The girls stood side by side in the main hall, 'Auntie' turned to face them again and she gently smiled at them. She really found that she liked this girls. She would do whatever she could to help them prove themselves to 'Mother'.  
"Chichi," she said turning to the small dark haired girl.  
"Yes 'Auntie-san'?" the girl said softly.   
'Auntie' smiled but then she frowned staring at the small girl. Cause the wind had blown and the tunic had pressed against her. The girls ribs could be seen clearly through the tunic.   
'She'll need some food on her body,' though 'Auntie'. 'They both probably will need some food. Even though Bulma is small I expect her family was better off then Chichi's. The poor girl is nothing but skin and bones.'  
"Chichi," 'Auntie' said outloud. "Your chores are the Geisha house. You will keep everything tighty and do what you are told by the head of the household servants, aside from your regular chores. You will dust the furniture, sweep the floors, and wash them. You will also wash the windows and when told to do so wash and polish the furniture. You will do whatever else is required of you. Bulma you will take care of the outside grounds. The head of the yard servants will tell you what to do besides your regular chores. You will rake the leaves, sweep the walkway, and wash it. You will also weed and take care of one of the gardens. You will rise at Sun up and began your chores. Then two hours after sun up you will have dinner in the kitchen with the other servants. Then you will work more on your chores. Noon meal is at high noon. Then you will finish your chores and do whatever else is required. Then supper is at sundown, when the evening meal is through you will clean up after the Geishas and then go to sleep.   
Their are only three other girls besides yourselves and the head servants to the house and yard. So you two will be very busy. Now come with me and I will show you the grounds and introduce you to the other servants. It is almost the time for the evening meal."  
'Auntie' turned around to lead them around.  
"'Auntie-san'?" Asked Chichi quitely.  
"Yes?"  
"Do they need help making the meals in the kitchen?"  
"I believe so. Why do you ask?"  
"Well I am kinda good at cooking and I figured that if I finish my chores early then I could lend a hand."  
"Perhaps, I am sure the aids would like the help. I will discuss it with 'Mother'."  
"Thank you 'Auntie-san'."  
Then the two girls followed 'Aunite' around the grounds getting to know the other girls. When they were in one of the 'entertaining' rooms for Geishas and their guests. A Geisha walked in. She wore her hair up and had a very gaudy kimono. She had on the traditional makeup and she stared hard at the two young girls.  
"Who are the two young servant girls 'Aunite'?" she asked haughtily.  
"They are Chichi and Bulma Nakia," said 'Aunie'. "They just arrived here today. Chichi will work inside and Bulma will work outside."  
"Oh really? They are ugly and hideous. How 'Mother' could possibely want then to work here is beyond me. They might be bad infleunce my looks."  
Nakia then walked out of the room. Actually Chichi and Bulma were better looking then Nakia. Her nose was to big, her eyes to small, her face to round, and her neck to small.   
"Stay away from Nakia if you can girls," said 'Aunite'. "She does not like new competitation. She is this Geisha house's pride at the moment but I am sure that when you prove yourselves to 'Mother' you will be. Now come the evening meal is two start and then I will show you where you are to sleep at nights has servants."  
Then 'Auntie' lead the girls to the kitchen for the eveing meal, and introduced them to the cooks. Also mentioning that perhaps at times Chichi will come in and assist in the kitchen. Then after the meal 'Aunite' lead the girls to the servant's sleeping quarters. Where they feel asleep after she left.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: How do ya'll like this chapter? Well come on ya'll please review. 


	3. Tears. Chores

The Love of a Geisha 3: Chores. Tears.  
Author's note: I should probably mention ahead of time that Chichi and Bulma will be out of character.   
Sakui-chan: Thanks ever so much!  
Lady Ev: Thanks mean alot to me!  
Kimbra: Thanks ever so much. By the way the Geisha House is big and its grounds are big. The house has tons of rooms and lots of people. So it will take awhile.   
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: Thank ya!  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been a little over three months since the girls had arrived at the Geisha house. The girls were getting very good at their chores right now they only wasted two thrids of the day doing them. Since Chichi wasn't spending so much time cleaning, the meals at the Geisha house were better then before. One day Chichi was in Nakia's room sweeping the dust up, when the woman walked in.   
"What are you doing in here girl?!" she demanded.   
"I am cleaning your room Lady," said Chichi calmly.  
"Well then I wish you would take has good care of your smell has you do our rooms! Since you stink up the Geisha house. I don't know why they let you stay here, you aren't at all that pretty. Even that ugly blue haired girl is prettier then you. At least she doesn't smell like you do and she keeps herslef cleaner then you ever could. Now leave before you influence my good looks and charm."  
"Yes Lady," Chichi said has she picked up her bucket of soapy water.  
Chichi was leaving when Nakia stuck out her foot and tripped Chichi. She went sprawling out into the hall, and the bucket of soapy water spilled everwhere. Laughing Nakia slammed the door shut. Chichi pushed herself onto her knees and looked around, her eyes started to tear up. But she swallowed her tears and picked up the rag to wipe up the spilt soapy water. Just then 'Auntie' walked out of one of the rooms. She looked down at Chichi has she moped up the water. She blinked when she saw tiny droplets falling from the young girls face.  
"Chichi what happened child?" she asked.  
Chichi looked up and knew that she would not believe her if she said Nakia had tripped her, since after all 'Mother' had not the last time this happened. "I tripped and fell 'Auntie'," said Chichi. "A board must have been lose."  
'Auntie stared down at the young girl and knew she had lied. But she decided the young girl had her reasons.  
"Alright then young oneclean this up and then go finish your chores."  
"Yes 'Auntie'."  
After 'Auntie' had left Chichi sighed and began to finish mopping up the spilt water. She had no idea about why Nakia hated her so much. It couldn't be because she was competetion. She wasn't even starting the Geisha school yet. So it couldn't be that, but if that wasn't it then what was it? Chichi sighed picked the bucket back up and then made her way into the wash room, to get some new water.   
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma was outside sweeping the leaves off the walkway when two carriages cam riding up and nearly ran over her. Bulma dashed off the walkway and saw a glimpse of a boy with black hair that stoke up straight, like the flame on a candle. She gasped when their eyes meet and she followed his gaze has the carriage went around a fountain and stopped at the entrance of the Geisha house.   
Bulma stood up and she brushed herself off before picking up the broom so she could continue to sweep off the leaves.   
***************************************************************  
Veggitta looked out the window of the carriage, has they drove past the blue haired girl. She was still quite pretty even though she was clothed in sweat. He wondered if she would get into the famous Geisha school. If so then he would have to try to have her company one night when they were both older. She looked like she would be excellent company, in many many ways.  
"Son?" came his father's voice.  
"Yes father?" Veggitta said turning to look at his father who was on the other side of the carriage.  
"Did you see something that interests you?"   
"Not really father just a new servant girl that I had filled to notice the last time we were here."  
"Well we haven't come here to visit the place that some of our money keeps up."  
The Veggittas and the Sons both would often throw together their money to help keep the Geisha house in which at one time had housed the woman. That had given both men their Children, since the women in the Geisha house seemed to be capiable of bearing strong heirs, the only way they considered proper was to give donations to the Geisha house. Lord Veggitta stepped out of the carriage at the same time Lord Bardock did.   
The men were dressed in kimonos with Swords. The swords were tied to their waists by a sash. They also had a blood red cape attached to their shoulders. They had stern looks on their faces and their eyes were cold. The two sons stepped out of the carriages as one a minute later. They were dressed like their fathers except instead of a sword their was a dagger. Also their cape wasn't blood red it was a dark blue and it was secured on with a chain in front of their necks. Also unlike their fathers, the boys were looking around the beautifully decorted exterior of the Geisha house and its grounds. Their eyes were calm and composed, with the light of a teenager still slightly with their innocence. 'Mother' and 'Auntie' stepped into the cool afternoon air to greet them.   
"Lord Veggitta, Lord Bardock," said 'Mother' bowing to them respectfully. "It is an honor for us to have you here visiting. Young Lord Veggitta. Young Lord Karrotto. It is an honor to see you here as well."  
The man and their sons bowed has well to the two women. Then they went inside for some tea. 'Auntie' rang for Chichi. The girl dashed inside carring the bucket of newly soapy water.  
"Hai 'Auntie'?" she asked coming to a stop and bowing.  
Karrotto leaned back to get a look at her past his father. But he lost his balance and fell backwards. Chichi raised her eyes to look at him behind the cover of her hair. She giggled softly, has Karrotto straightened up and blushed.  
"Chichi," 'Auntie' said. "Please be a good girl and go get us some tea."  
"Hai 'Auntie'," chirped Chichi.  
Chichi then dashed off to the kitchen still holding the water bucket. The four adults watched the little girl dash off into the kitchen, holding the bucket firmly to one side of her in both hands. Lord Bardock turned to 'Mother'.  
"A delicate child," he stated.  
"I know but she and her young friend are such good workers," said 'Mother'. "Besides thanks to the child we finely have ediable meals here."  
"And you didn't before?" asked Lord Veggitta.  
"Well we had food its just that the kitchen servants weren't very good at making food. But Chichi has taught them some things and so now we have edible meals. Though some of the food at the evening meals are better since Chichi finishes her chores and helps out in the kitchen. She is quite the good cook for her age."  
"I am amazed that she can do such a thing has that and still have time to cook."  
"Her mother died I believe for years ago, stated 'Auntie'. "So she had to take care of her father and their house."  
"She took on a big responsibility at a young age."  
"Indeed has have her young blue haired friend."   
Kitchen_________________________________________________  
"Tali-san?" said Chichi has she set the bucket down.  
"Hai Chichi-chan?" said Tali looking at the small girl.  
"Where is the tea? 'Auntie' and 'Mother' have company and they request some tea to drink."  
"Oh well then it is probably Lord Veggitta and Lord Bardock with their sons. They are two of our benifactors so we must give them the greatest tea we have. Which of course was made by our very own Chichi-chan."  
All the servant women giggled fondly at the small black haired girl before them. They so loved her company, she had a lovely voice and would often sing while they prepared the evening meals. Chichi smiled and set about preparing the trey while Tali made the tea and another girl got out some small cakes.  
Chichi finally came out of the kitchen with the trey. She silently placed it in the middle of the table. Then she returned to the kitchen to get the buket of water to finish her cleaning. She was walking into the hallway when Nakia strolled into her. The bucket slooshed and all the water splashed onto Nakia's new Kimono.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Nakia.  
Lord Bardock and Lord Veggitta came dashing out about ready to draw their swords. But they stopped when they saw the site. Karrotto and Veggitta stood their gapping at the site. Nakia was fuming while her clothes were drenched, so was her hair, and her make up was running.   
"Gomen nasi Naki-san," said the girl softly.  
"You stupid little uricane! How could you be so clumsy?! You know I was coming up the walk way! Why did you move in front of me?!"  
"I just came into the hallway the same time you did."  
"You little pathitic peace of garbage!"  
Then Nakia brought her plam back and slammed it across Chichi's face. Chichi cried out loud and her body was skidded across the hard wood floor. Her body hit the wall and she crumpled. Karrotto dashed to her side followed by a blur of blue hair. Veggitta followed soon after.  
Auntie stared at Nakia,"Why did you do that? You know the girl could not have taken the hit."   
"The girl needed to learn her place."  
"Place?!" snapped Lord Bardock. "From the looks of things she knew her place."  
"Yes Nakia and you had no right to strike her," snapped 'Auntie'. That is not your job to do so. If something is deemed wrong then the punishment is either mine or 'Mothers' not yours. Now leave. I will decided what to do about you later."  
"Very well 'Auntie'."  
Then Nakia stormed out of the Geisha House. 'Aunite' and the other adults turned around to see Karrotto holding the unconicuss girl.  
"Um 'Aunite-san'?" he asked.  
"Where do you want me to put her?"  
"Follow me young Lord Karrotto."  
"Hai 'Aunite-san'."  
So 'Auntie' lead Karrotto up a flight of stairs to the servant quarters.  
"Put her down in this cot," said 'Aunite'.  
"Hai."  
Karrotto set her down has Bulma came in followed by the others. Bulma was carrying a bowl of cool water, with a towel drapped over her arm. She set the bowel down on the floor and knelt next to it hands clasped in her lap praying. While 'Aunite' ran the water over Chichi's brow, Karrotto was crouched over her in worry. Lord Veggitta and Lord Bardock exchanged a look, they knew their sons had found the other half of their souls in these girls though they did not know it.   
They knew that Karrotto and Veggitta felt strongly for the girls cause they acted differently around the girls then they did with teens their own age. So they had to be destinied for eachother. A happy noise from a female voice brought them around. They stared has Bulma lunged forward and threw her arms around Chichi's neck.   
"Boys," said Lord Veggitta gruffly. "It is time to go come along now."  
"Hai sir," said the boys together.   
Then they followed 'Aunite' out of the room and to their awaiting carriages.   
Veggitta manor_____________________________________________  
Lord Veggitta stood staring out the window of his meeting room (no idea of what else to call it). Lord Bardock was lieing on a coach. The two families had been friends since forever.   
"What do you think we should do about our sons?" asked Lord Veggitta.  
"What and see if things are has we think," replied Lord Bardock. "I don't know about your son and the blue hair. But I have a feeling that my son has feelings and feels conected to the dark haired girl."  
"I can practical feel the conection between those two."  
"I have a feeling that within in the next year those two servant girls will be in the Geisha school."  
"I believe you are right Lord Bardock. I do so believe you are right."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright guys review review review. Also go read 'The Ultimate Power' by sayaijin princess Chichi. It is a good G/C fic.   
  



	4. Schooling and Torment

The Love of a Geisha 4: Schooling and Torment.  
Author's Notes: Some new Geishas come in to play. Now one will become very important later on so yeah.   
SeraphSayain: Thanks!  
Tini-chan: Thank you for your reviews!  
Ages  
Chichi - 10  
Bulma - 13  
Nakia - 22  
Karrotto - 16  
Veggitta - 17  
Tien - 24  
Krillien - 23  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been a year since Chichi and Bulma had arrived at the Geisha House. They now stood before 'Mother' and 'Auntie' bowing respectfully, the other servants had come to enjoy the company of these two young girls. They had wisdom at many things invovling house and garden. 'Mother' had watched the girls with interest. They had proven themselves over the last few months, they were strong and soft spoken. The girl Chichi had gotten quite an enimey in Nakia though. 'Mother' didn't see why she did though, the accident with the soapy water had been an accident of fate. Yet the Geisha seemed to hate her before that.   
Nakia was a very successful Geisha, and the house depended not only on Lord Veggitta and Lord Bardock. But on the encome Nakia brought in with her jobs and accomplishments has a Geisha. The entire house worked to help her become an accomplished Geisha. Chichi had to work harder then ever though to pay back the debt of the ruined silk kimono. Though she had finally repaid it yesterday. 'Mother' decided they had proven themselves worthy to go to the Geisha School. 'Auntie' was proud of the girls, she had grown quite fond of them over the year. When 'Mother' had first told her of her decsion she had agreed whole heartedly.  
"Girls," begin 'Mother'. "We have called you here today to tell you something very important. We have decided that you have finally preoved yourselves worthy to go thr Geisha school. You will begin your schooling tommorrow. You will go the classes with the other girls your age. So you two will be apart. However I do not see how that will be a problem since you were apart most of this year. Chichi you will go to classes with Paninka, Bulma you will go to classes with Panirka. Is that clear girls?"  
"Hai 'Mother'," the girls chimed together, bowing again.   
"Now 'Auntie' will tell you what you will learn and give you the kimono you will wear to the schools. 'Aunite' will you please take care of the them so they are ready for tommorrow."  
"Hai 'Mother'," said 'Auntie.'  
"Girls follow me," she said motioning for them to follow.   
"Hai 'Auntie'," said the girls following her out of the room and to the same washroom has when they had first come here.   
"Now girls you will wear this kimono to the school," said 'Auntie' has she removed to light blue and white kimonos. 'Auntie' handed them the kimonos. "I want you to try them on so we can make adjustments if needed."  
"Hai 'Auntie'," the girls choursed.   
The girls pulled the kinomos on and surprisingly they fit perfectly.   
"Now," said 'Auntie' collecting the kimonos has the girls changed back into their servant tunics. "Today will be your last day of chores. Tommorrow life will be even harder, if your classes and all. But I am confident you will do fine. Now go on about your work, you will wake up the same time you did has when you were servants."  
"Hai 'Auntie'," said the girls before going their seperate ways.  
Next day__________________________________________________  
The girls waited for Paninka and Panirka to show them to their classes.   
Finally the two girls came outside and looked at the other two.  
"So," said one girl with red and blue hair. "Which one of you is Chichi?"  
"I am," said Chichi.   
"Fine I am Paninka, follow me."  
"Hi Paninka."  
"So that must mean that you are Bulma," said a girl with green and purple hair.  
"I am," said Bulma.  
"Nakia was right I don't see how 'Mother' could possible think you are worthy to be a Geisha you are both ugly. Why your little black haired friend is even uglier then Paninka."  
Then Panirka stalked off and Bulma followed rolling her eyes heaven word.  
"Nice to see you too," muttered Bulma has she followed her.   
Chichi's classes with Paninka___________________________________  
Paninka lead Chichi into a room where they would learn to play a stringed intsrument. The girls both sat down and the intructer gave Chichi an instrument. Then moved on to other students while Paninka taught Chichi some of the basic strings. By the end of the class Chichi had almost managed to learn half of the first song a Geisha is taught. Paninka and the other students were quite impressed. Though some thought she was showing off, others just figured she was a fast learner.   
Then they waited for another instructer to enter the room. This woman was to teach them singing. Since Paninka had to practice herself with another student. The teacher taught Chichi herself, and sometime near the end of the lesson. The room had become quite has they all turned to look at Chichi. Her voice soft and magical.   
'Her voice is well developed for her age,' thought the teacher. 'I will give her special lessons. When I finish with her the girl's voice will not only be soft and magical but with a hint of seducation.'  
Bulma's classes with Panirka____________________________________Bulma was lead into a room by Panirka where they would learn to play a stringed intsrument. The girls both sat down at opposite sides of the room and the intructer handed an instrument to Bulma. Then moved on to other students, while one of the other students walked up to teach Bulma some of the basic strings. By the end of the class Bulma had almost managed to learn a thrid of the first song a Geisha is taught. The students other then Panirka were impressed. Though Panirka thought she was showing off. Then the teacher left, to go to another classroom.  
Then while they waited for another instructer to enter the room, they talked. The woman walked inside the classroom she was to teach them singing. Since Panirka wanted to practice herself with another student, she was beinging to hate Bulma. The teacher had someone else teach Bulma, and then sometime near the end of the lesson. The room had become quite and everyone turned to look at Bulma. The girls voice was sweet and seducing, it took the girls to a different place and made them shiver with desire.  
End of school______________________________________________  
Chichi waited with Paninka for Bulma outside the school. While they were waiting Nakia saw them, and walked up to them with Panirka in tow.   
"What are you doing here street filth?" Nakia asked looking at Chichi. "Waiting for a friend of mine," replied Chichi.   
"I didn't mean that you stupid street trash! I meant what are you doing here at the school?!"  
"I go here."  
"Why would 'Mother' send a piece of filth like you to a Geisha school?"  
"I do not know, she said we had proven ourselves to her."  
"What do you mean by we?! Who's we?!"  
"Me and Bulma we proved ourselves to her."  
"Why?!"  
"We just did."  
Nakia stormed off dragging Panirka behind her. Paninka looked at Chichi confused for severaly minutes.   
"What was that about?" she asked.  
"She has a very strong grudge against me for some reason."  
"You don't know?!"  
"Nope. Hey there's Bulma. Bulma!"  
Bulma waved and dashed over to them, then the girls walked to the Geisha house together.   
Samuri training school_______________________________________  
Karrotto and Veggitta were going over sword training drills. When their seperate trainers came up to them. One was tall, muscular, serious at almost all times, and calm. He had three eyes and was bald. His name was Tien. The other was short, muscular has well but not has buff, he was bald has well and was carefree alot of times. But serious when the time called for it. He had two eyes like the boys. His name was Krillien. The two boys got along well with their trainers.   
"Karrotto. Veggitta." said the three eyed one.  
"Hai Master Tien?" said Veggitta turning toward his trainer.   
"Come the session is over your parents expect you for dinner."  
"Yes Master Tien."  
"This session will continue tommorrow at dawn."  
"Hai Master Tien," said the two young men bowing.   
Then they went their seperate ways.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright 18 and Lunch will make their first appearance in a later chapter. So will Yamcha. Anyways ya'll review review review.   
  



	5. False Accustion

The Love of a Geisha 5: False Accustion  
Author's notes: Another Geisha comes into play. You might not be surprised at who is hanging around Nakia and Panirka.   
  
Saiyajin Princess Chichi: Thanks, The rating should get higher when the ages get a tad bit higher. The romance should start soon. Anyways you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Tini-chan: Thanks ever so much.  
  
Kay J & S.W: Um thanks ever so much um you guys. Please keep reviewing my stories.  
Ages  
Chichi - 14  
Paninka - 14  
Bulma - 17  
Panirka - 17  
Nakia - 26  
Karrotto - 20  
Veggitta - 21  
Tien - 28  
Krillien - 27  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been four years since Chichi and Bulma had entered the Geisha school. They seemed to be doing fine, their instructors were quite impressed with them. Over the months 'Mother' and 'Auntie' watched the girls with satisfaction. The other girls were enchanted by their prescene. The girls became best friends with Paninka, which was surpising considering Chichi had been a little shy when the girls first arrived. The girls could sing perfectly in synch with one another. Has time went by though Nakia and Panirka grew more and more detested at the prescnce of the two new girls. But other then that the other Geishas grew more and more fond of the girls, they loved to pamper Chichi, Bulma, and even Paninka sometimes. Things were going perfest for the girls though. After all Nakia and Panirka just ignored the girls.  
It was high noon and Chichi was practicing a new song with Paninka in the quarters that they shared with Bulma. When Bulma came in fuming mud on the side of her face and the new Geisha school uniform.  
"What happened Bulma?" asked Chichi.  
Chichi set aside the Shamisen (a stringed instrument Geisha's play for those who forgot) she had been using. Chichi then moved to the side of the room and poured some water into a basin wetting a rag.   
"Sit down," Chichi said with a commanding tone.  
While Bulma sat down and told them about what happened Chichi washed Bulma face.  
"Panirka just started throwing mud in your face," said Paninka startled.  
"Yes she just stared chucking mud at me for no reason!" exclaimed Bulma.  
"You should not have egged her on," scolded Chichi. "You've ruined the uniform you know because of that. You'll have to go to 'Auntie' if I can't get the stains out. Now remove the top part and I will see what I can do, before anyone notices."  
Bulma grumbled and removed the top part of her uniform. Chichi slowly began to get the stains out of the top. By the time Chichi had gotten them all out the sun was setting behind the Geisha house. Paninka was setting about lighting the lamps and candles around the small room. The bell rang from town signaling the evening meal. Bulma put on the top of part of the uniform has the girls dashed down the stairs to the dinning hall. They rushed in just has the others filed in for dinner.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
Chichi woke up wuickly and dashed down to the main hall to await Nakia's return. She was three months younger then Paninka and the youngest one goin to the Geisha school. So she had welcome home the other Geisha, when they returned. She got on her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor has was customery. Nakia walked in with another Geisha who was around nineteen years of age carrying a package.  
"Oh look Saur," drawled Nakia. "It is little baka."  
Chichi said nothing keeping her head bowed, waiting for Nakia to dismiss her.   
"Hello little stupid," smirked Saur.  
Nakia then dropped the package at her feet and it opened. Out spilt a beutifuly woven Kimono. It was a dark red with silver and black desgins.  
"Whose is that?" asked Saur.  
"This belongs to the other baka that we hate more then little baka."  
"You mean 18's kimono?!" laughed Saur. "What are ya goin to do with it?"  
"The kimono is goin to have a little accident invovling a soapy water solution and ink."  
Chichi cringed the soapy water incident around five days ago had ruined Nakia's kimono. She wondered what Nakia was goin to do to 18's kimono. Also what 18 had done to Nakia to earn her hatred. But Nakia hated anything she thought prosoded a threat. So Nakia must think that 18 propses a threat to her! Chichi looked up from the top of her eyes to see Nakia spreading the kimono out along the floor. She then poured ink all over the kimono, while Saur walked into the kitchen to retreive a bucket of soapy water. When Saur returned Nakia took the bucket and dumped the water on the kimono.   
"Wait here for an hour then take the Kimono to 'Mother'," snapped Nakia kicking Chichi in the side. "Do you understand?"  
"Hai," Chichi said softly.  
"Don't tell her who did it alright?!"   
"Hai."  
"Good. Come one Saur we have another party to attend."  
"Right Nakia."  
Then the two Geishas were gone.  
An hour later_______________________________________________  
Chichi got up and picked up the kimno, then she walked slowly to 'Mother's' quarters. She had spent an hour thinking about what she would have to say to 'Mother'. She had spent the rest of the time praticing how she would say it. Chichi knocked gently till she heard 'Mother' get up and come to the door. When 'Mother' opened the door, Chichi bowed and held out the ruined kimono.  
"Is there something I can do for you Chichi?" asked 'Mother' wearily.   
"Hai 'Mother' I found this kimono, while waiting for Nakia to return from her work."  
"Thank you has Nakia returned yet."  
"No 'Mother' she has yet to return for the night."  
"Then give me the kimono and I will try to fix it. In the mean time go finish waiting for Nakia."  
"Hai 'Mother'."  
Then Chichi handed 'Mother' the kimono, so that she could go back to waiting. Chichi dashed back to her postion and got into her place. Where she waited.   
Morning___________________________________________________  
When Chichi woke up she found the ink well in her hand and the bucket near her. 'Mother' was staring down at her furiously and 'Auntie' was staring down at her in concern.   
"Nani," Chichi said groggily sitting up.  
"Nakia came here an hour before you brought the kimono to my room," said 'Mother' sharply. "She said she had left a kimono with you to take to her room, that she was borrowing from 18. You come up an hour later and we find the evidense in your hands. She also says that you have ruined some of her kimonos besides the first one. That one was marked down has an accident, but the others. Explain."  
"I-I-I," stammered Chichi confused beyond belief. "What others?"  
"You will have to reprimended for this," said 'Mother' sharply ignoring Chichi's question and look in her eyes.  
"Let me do it 'Mother'," said 'Auntie'. "You hurt your wrist the last time you did this."  
"Fine!"  
Then 'Mother' stormed out of the hall toward the dinning hall. 'Auntie's stared down at Chichi sadly.  
"Come on now get up and follow," she said gently.   
Chichi did so and looked at 'Auntie's' back.   
"Chichi I know you did not destory Nakia's kimono's, nor did you destory 18's. Which is why I am doing it."  
Chichi stared at her for severaly minutes.  
"'Mother' would not believe and would reprimend you even more sevarly then I will have to do. I only hope your fragile body will can take it."  
Chichi stared into her eyes when she turned around.   
"Lay down on your stomach Chichi," said 'Auntie'.  
"Hai 'Auntie'," said Chichi doing has she was told.  
'Auntie then took out a long, hard, hollow stick from near the fence. She brought down the stick seventeen times onto Chichi's small back. Some of it left welts that began to bleed, when 'Auntie' was done she motioned to some nearby servants.  
"Take her body to my quarters for proper nursing."  
"Hai 'Auntie'," the two women said.  
They then without any effort managed to left Chichi's body and carry her limp form to 'Aunite's' room. Just has Lord Veggitta and Lord Bardock's carriages arrived with their sons.  
Inside Lord Bardock's carriage__________________________________  
Karrotto looked out the window curiously has two women gently carried the limp body of a black haired girl. He felt something pull at his heart has he saw the girl's form. The form looked oddly familar to him, he seemed to recall seeing the form around four or five years ago. But this girl wore the nightgown of someone goin to the Geisha school. The girl he was thinking of had been a very fraile servant.   
"Son?" asked Lord Bardock.  
"Hai father," said Karrotto blinking out of his reverie.   
"What seems to have caught your eye son?"  
"Nothing I just thought I saw someone."  
"Oh?"  
By then the carriage had reached the door of the Geisha House. The carriage door opened and Lord Bardock stepped out soon followed by his son. The men wore the same attire they had has when they had come to the the Geisha House four or five years ago. 'Mother' came out into the sun has the women were bringing Chichi's limp form inside, blood was slowly trailing around her back.   
"Make sure she does not bleed on the floor," said Nakia from behind 'Mother'.   
"Are you more worried about the blooding being on the hem of you kimono then the floor Lady Nakia?" asked Veggitta amused.  
Lord Veggitta shot his son a reprimending look. But couldn't keep the amusement from his eyes has Nakia seethed. 'Auntie' walked up to them and bowed respectfully to everyone.  
"If you do not mind 'Mother' I would like to see to it that Chichi is properly taken care of."  
"Hai 'Auntie' go see to the girl," said 'Mother'.  
"Thank you 'Mother'," said 'Auntie' bowing respectfully.  
'Auntie's' room______________________________________________  
'Auntie' was putting some ontiment on Chichi's back to numb the pain and cleanse the wounds. While she was doing it Chichi awoke disoriented and confused.  
"Nani?" Chichi said softly.  
"You are fine, but unfortunately becuase of Nakia's little stunt. You can no longer attend the Geisha school until the so-called debts are repaid. I am sorry I know you teachers and classmates will miss your company. You were doing very well in the school."  
"How long do you think it will be till I repay them?"   
"A few years at least."  
"Foof," said Chichi.  
"Come we have guests."  
"Hai 'Auntie'." Chichi said hopping off the bed and straightening her sleep wear.  
"You will also have to change back into the servant tunic."  
"Hai 'Auntie'."  
'Auntie' lead Chichi nack into the bathing room, then she handed her another of the servant tunics.  
"Put this on quickly," commanded 'Auntie'. "So you can see to our guests."  
"Hai 'Auntie'."  
Then the girl and the woman sprinted down the hall toward the same room Chichi had serves the lords and their sons a little over four or five years ago.   
"Chichi," 'Mother' said has 'Auntie' sat down next to her.  
"Hai 'Mother'," said Chichi bowing low.  
"Go bring us some tea."  
"Hai 'Mother'."  
Then Chichi disappeared into the kitchen. Karrotto followed her till she was out of his sight. He stared at the spot for several minutes until Veggitta nugged him.  
"Nani?" Karrotto asked blinking and turning to look at his friend.  
"What are you looking at?" whispered Veggitta.  
"Um the servant girl," Karrotto whispered back.  
"She is barely even fifteen and you are already making lusty eyes at her?!"  
"Should we really talk about this now?!"  
"Fine we will discuss this later on."  
"Okay sure Veggitta."  
At that moment Chichi came back in and placed the tea in the middle of the table. Then she stood in a dark corner waiting for instructions. At that moment Nakia and Saur came into the room. They bowed to 'Mother', 'Auntie', and their guests.  
"Aw Nakia," said 'Mother' getting up to welcome the girls. "Lord Veggitta, Lord Bardock, Young Lord Veggitta, Young Lord Karrotto this is Nakia she brings in some of the profits for the Geisha House besides your contributations."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Nakia bowing respectfully to the men. "May I introduce a friend Saur. She is a Geisha has well."  
"Pleasure," said Saur bowing down has well.  
Saur smiled at Karrotto trying to catch his eyes, but he ignored her trying to get a better look at the girl in the corner. But the shadows hid her form well from his eyes. He frowned in frustration he wanted to look into the girl's eyes.   
"Well Lord Bardock. Lord Veggitta," said Saur irrattabley. "Nakia has told me about how your family has helped the Geisha House when it needed it. I was very impressed."  
Meanwhile at the Geisha School________________________________  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at Panirka.  
"What are you saying," Bulma said flatly.  
"I am saying that that little baka friend of yours is no longer in the picture."  
"What the hell did you do to her?!"  
"I did nothing to the little baka that was Nakia's doing. Good riddence too we don't need girls like her smelling up the Geisha School. Its bad enough they smell up the house, at least you don't smell up the school and house has bad has she does."  
By now other's had gathered around and formed a title circle around the two young women. Bulma screamed in frustration and slammed her fist into Panirka's right eye. Pamirka gasped in shock and swung out her own fist. Soon the two young women were rolling in the new mud. Bulma ended up straddling Panirka and slammed her fist into Panirka's jaw. She then got up and began making her way through the other girls. While the other girls cheered and congratulated her. Bulma dashed back to the Geisha House has fast has her legs could carry her. She only hoped she would reach the Geisha House in time to save Chichi from any harm.   
The Geisha House___________________________________________  
Bulma arrived at the Geisha House minutes after Nakia and Saur arrived.  
"Well Lord Bardock. Lord Veggitta," said Saur irrattabley. "Nakia has told me about how your family has helped the Geisha House when it needed it. I was very impressed."  
"Where is she?!" roared Bulma storming into the room.  
"Where is who?" asked 'Auntie' startled. "Shouldn't you be at the Geisha School? And what on Earth happened to your uniform child?!"   
Bulma ignored her and glared at Nakia. Everyone was staring at Bulma in shock she was furious and covered in mud. Veggitta was smirking at her, amused by her spunk.  
"What did you do to Chichi?!" snapped Bulma.  
"Not a thing," said Nakia mock shock.  
"Don't you lie to me Panirka told me you did something to Chichi. What did you do to her?!"  
"Not a thing you baka!"  
Veggitta was smirking at this display and trying not to laugh at the two women. The blue haired girl was very pretty dispite the mud covering her almost every inch.   
"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded 'Mother' jumping up.   
The two young women ignored her completely. It was at that moment Veggitta burst out laughing. This was two funny a seventeen year old girl still in the Geisha School was glaring eye to eye with a full-fledged Geisha. Bulma and Nakia turned their head to stare at him. Bulma saw him blushed slightly. Veggitta smirked at her he closed his eyes and when he open them they were twinkleling. You could hardly tell Bulma was blushing with the mud on her face, but Veggitta could.   
"What is the meaning of this Bulma?" asked 'Auntie' trying to cover up her own amusement.  
"Panirka told me that Nakia did something to keep Chichi out of the Geisha School. I want to know what it is that she did."   
"I did nothing Chichi did it to herself."  
"Chichi," said 'Auntie.   
"Hai 'Auntie," Chichi said stepping out of the shadows and looking at 'Auntie'.  
It was then that Karrotto got a good look at the youg girl. She was quite pretty, much more prettier then the Saur girl. He smiled at her when he managed to catch her eye. The girl blushed very prettily Karrotto found and looked back at 'Auntie'.  
"Take Bulma to the bathing room and wash her uniform."  
"Hai 'Auntie'."  
Just then Panirka stormed into the room.  
"What the hell was that for?!" she roared at Bulma.  
Everything was silent has everyone took one the state of Panirka. She was covered in her own blood, mud, and had the beginings of a black eye.   
"Stay away from me and my friend," snapped Bulma storming to the Bathing Room dragging Chichi behind her.   
Veggitta burst out laughing and Panirka whirled on him to yell at him for laughing but stopped short.   
"Gomen nasa (did I spell that right?)," Panirka stammered.  
Veggitta kept laughing and excused himself, and walked out of the room dragging Karrotto with him. They walked through the halls exploring until they came to a door the sounds of a conversation drifted behind the closed door. They sounded like the voices of the two young girls that had left shortly before they themselves. So Veggitta opened the door curiouslt followed and went inside followed by Karrotto after looking over their shoulders.   



	6. Erands and New Geishas

The Love of a Geisha 6: Erands and   
New Geishas  
Author's Notes: Alright lets see new Geishas appear.   
  
Princess Star: Yes I agree with you Nakia was one trust me she will get whats coming to her and probably more.  
  
catgirl26: Hope ya enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kay J. & S.W.: I have never had been reviewed by two people at once in one review but thanks guys. Keep reviewing.  
  
Kelly: Thanks and I will email you whenever I have questions about Geishas.  
Ages  
Chichi - 14  
Paninka - 14  
Bulma - 17  
Panirka - 17  
Nakia - 26   
Saur - 19  
Karrotto - 20  
Veggitta - 21  
Tien - 28  
Krillien - 27  
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma was in the large bath her back to the door, her hair was slung over one of her shoulders. Veggitta noticed that her back had small lashes on it from past misconducts when she had been a servant. He was to entrance by how soft her skin looked to really allow it to register that she was naked. He watched has she tried to comb all of the mud and other junk out of her hair. Karrotto was to busy staring at the small servant girl in a corner bent over a bowl of warm water tring to remove the stain from the uniform.  
"I so can not believe that piece of crap did that to you," grunted Bulma has she tried to get a snarl out.   
"She is one the ones that brings in the money for the Geisha House," said the girl.  
"Chichi she is walking all over you and you know it!"  
"What can I do about it?"  
"Fight back!"  
"I can't?!"  
"I have to try and not let her get to me. Hopefully she will realize that she is not getting under my skin."  
"Or she will see you are a doormat and use you even more."  
"Bulma one of these days your mouth is going to get you into trobule."  
"Yes well not today."  
"I still can not believe you had a mud fight with Panirka."  
"It was fun all the other girls at the school cheered me on."  
"No surprise considering how she treats everyone there."  
Chichi stood up and flapped out the tunic to see all of it. "Alright Bulma I think I got it all out. You have to try not to get into anymore mud fights though....." At that moment Chichi looked up and noticed the two men watching them.  
"Alright! Alright! Chichi? Chichi whats wrong?"   
Bulma turned around to where Chichi was staring and stared at Veggitta who was staring back straight into her eyes. Veggitta took a step forward and slipped on some water and splashed into the pool. Karrotto barely noticed, since he was too busy drowning in the eyes of the small, fraile black haired girl on the other side of the bath. When Veggitta surfaced right in front of Bulma. She stared at him wide eyed, then her mouth started to twitch. She opened her mouth and screamed has she scampered out of the water covering herself while throwing various objects at him.   
While this was going on Karrotto had walked right up to Chichi.  
"Hi," he whispered.  
"Hi," Chichi said quitely looking at her feet a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
"My name is young Lord Karrotto. But you can just call me Karrotto. Tell me what is your name?"  
"My name is Chichi sir."  
"Chichi I like that name. May I call you Little Chichi?"  
Chichi blushed again and nodded. They then heard the door slamm open. Karrotto intinctively stepped infront of Chichi.   
Veggitta leapt out of the water soaking wet and landed in front of her. He removed his cloack and handed it to her. Bulma snatched it from him and covered herself with it. Just then 'Auntie', 'Mother', Lord Bardock with his sword ready to be drawn, Lord Veggitta with his own sword ready to be drawn, Nakia, and Saur burst into the room. Everyone stopped at the site in front of them. Lord Veggitta and Lord Bardock looked at eachother and sheathed their swords. They then smirked at the two boys. Bulma was soaking and fuming, while Chichi was looking at the floor and blushing.  
"Alright boys would one of you like to explain what you are doing in here?" asked Lord Veggitta trying to hide his amusement.  
"Um we heard voice father," said Veggitta after he managed to tear his eyes away from Bulma. "So we decided to check it out we had no idea it was the bathing room. We were a little shocked so we kinda didn't register the fact that we should leave. I kinda fell into the bath and that kinda brought me back. Um Karrotto just kept gawking at the dark haired servant girl."  
Chichi blushed even more furiously at the comment. No one noticed that while Chichi blushed has Karrotto smiled at her. Saur was fuming angerily, she found Karrotto very very handsome and would like for him to buy her has his mistress. Luckily Nakia had taken her out of the picture.   
"Vey well son," said Lord Veggitta.  
"Wait till your mothers hear about this," laughed Lord Bardock.  
Veggitta and Karrotto exchanged a look.  
_________________________________________________________   
Chichi had been working for nearly a year running erands to payback the damages, Nakia said she did. Though 'Auntie' and several others knew that Nakia had been jeolusy of Chichi. But Chichi didn't mind she enjoyed seeing the different parts of the city that surronded the Geisha House. When 'Mother' or 'Auntie' sent her on an errand. It was one day she was running on an errand when one of her sandle straps broke on a sharp piece of rock. Chichi stummbled with her bag of herbs for 'Auntie'. She looked over her shoulder and pushed herself up so she was crouching, so she could examine her sandle strap.   
Lord Barodock was walking down the road with his wife Lady Sedduas and their young son father and son were dressed alike, except Karrotto's cape was a lighter color of blood red. When Bardock saw a young black haired girl exaiming her sandle strap. He walked closer and recognized her has one of the servants of the Geisha House he and Lord Veggitta gave donations to every once in awhile. He moved closer and realised she was taking off her sandles, obivously the faultly one was not fixable at present. Runnnig bear foot through the streets was a dangerous thing to do. The street had shattered glass and sharp rocks. Kami knows what else was on the street.   
Lord Bardock watched has the girl stood straight and brushed herself off. She placed the sandles in one between her sash and her waist, then began to sprint on her way.  
"Girl!" shouted Lord Bardock.  
The young girl stopped and looked in his direction, then she pointed at her chest.  
"Yes you girl come here!" he said calmly motioning her foreward.  
He watched has the young girl moved forward to stand in front of him her head bowed.  
"What is your name girl?" he asked kindly.  
"Chichi sir," the girl said softly.  
"I remeber you. You are the girl my son couldn't take his eyes off of last year in the bathing room."  
"Ah," said the lady beside him. "You are the raven haired girl that has caught my son's eyes. Tell me child who is your mother?"  
"My mother Lady was called Magarot."  
"Was? What do you mean by was child?"  
"Hai my Lady, my mother died when I was around four or five years ago."  
"I knew your mother, she was a kind woman."  
"Thank you. You are too kind Lady," Chichi said twisting her right foot in the ground.  
"So you are her daughter Chichi?"  
"I am Lady."  
"You look just like her."  
"Thank you Lady."  
"Come Bardock let us leave our son to talk to Chichi."  
"Um right," said Lord Bardock following his wife.  
"It is good to see you again Little Chichi," said Karrotto.  
"You has well young Lord Karrotto."  
"Chichi can I ask you something?"  
"I have to get back to the Geisha House so 'Auntie' can have the herbs. I am sorry Young Lord Karrotto but I have to go."  
Saying that Chichi took off back to the Geisha House.   
Meanwhile at the Geisha House__________________________________  
Bulma walked into the Geisha House has she had been summoned to do so from the Geisha School. When she entered one of the rooms on the side of the hall, she saw 'Mother' and 'Auntie' with two other women. Their was a woman with a very thick mane of dark purple hair with a pair of dark eyes to match, and she had what looked like a cheerful personality. Her friend had thin blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Unlike her companion she had what seemed like a calm personality. Bulma waited for the women to notice her. When 'Mother' finally did, she motioned for the young woman to come inside.  
Bulma walked forward and bowed to the four women.  
"Bulma," said 'Mother' waving a hand at the dark haired Geisha. "This is Lunch. She would like to adopt you adopt you has her sister. You will do your regular schooling, but Lunch will teach you other things about how to act in a party. You will go to her parties with her. Is that clear?"  
"Hai 'Mother'," said Bulma bowing again.  
'Auntie' then motioned someone forward from the door.  
When Chichi arrived at the Geisha House her feet were torn up and bleeding. She dashed to the front porch and then walked around to the servants entrance from the back. She sprinted to 'Auntie's' room living small splotches of blood on the floor. She stopped in the hallway when she heard 'Auntie's' voice coming from one of the rooms. Chichi walked toward the sound of her voice and stopped in the doorway, seeing that 'Mother' and 'Auntie' had company. The four Geishas were talking with Bulma, Chichi had no idea about what though.   
One of the woman had a what looked like a thick mane of dark purple hair. She also had a pair of dark eyes to match, and she had what looked like a cheerful personality. The other woman had thin blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Unlike her companion she had what seemed like a calm personality. Chichi waited for permission to enter the room. When 'Auntie' noticed her she motioned for the girl to come in. Chichi stummbled into the room she could hear gasps from some of them. She had finally realised that her feet were in tons of pain and she had lost a lot of blood. Chichi reached out to hand 'Auntie' the small bag of herbs, but before she could hand her the bag. Chich fainted.  



	7. News and a Savior

The Love of a Geisha 7: News and a Savoir  
Author's Notes: Hi guys sorry this took so long to get I've been bust finishing Turlus's Tree and writting some of a new fic I call Fear vs. Love. Not only that but I have a writter's block for this one kind of. Warning someone almost gets raped, but she gets saved and another romance starts up. Anyways thanks to the following people for reviwing me story.  
Saiyajin Princess Chichi: Thanks!   
  
Princess Star: Thank you!  
  
Catgirl26: Thanks so much!  
  
Kay J & S.W.: Thanks Guys!  
  
Kawaii Hoshi: Thanks!  
  
Ages  
Chichi - 15  
Paninka - 15  
Bulma - 18  
Panirka - 18  
Saur - 20  
18 - 27  
Nakia - 27  
Lunch - 28  
Karrotto - 21  
Veggitta - 22  
Krillien - 28  
Tien - 29  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi came back to feel a cold wash on her face. When she opened her eyes she saw 'Auntie', Bulma, and the light haired and dark haired Geisha women standing over her.   
"Nani," Chichi whispered.  
"Your feet are in shreds Chichi!" exclaimed Bulma excitedly.This earned her a glare from the other two women. Which Bulma of course ignored. "I mean there os barely any skin left on your feet. To think you survived a run that much with so much blood lost! I mean you must have run two miles to get here from the town! 'Auntie' says you lost so much blood she is surprised you made it here. In the time you did though you were a little later then usual. What happened Chichi?! Did you run into anyone on the way?! Did Nakia give you trobule?!"   
"You tore your feet up pretty bad little Chichi," 'Auntie' said smiling fondly, then turning a silenceing glare at Bulma. "Chichi this is Geisha's name is 18. She is the woman in which Nakia 'claims' you ruined her kimono."  
"Oh Chichi," said bowing her head.  
"She would like to speak with you privately."  
So saying Bulma, Lunch, and 'Auntie' left the room and closed the door. Chichi could still hear Bulma from the other side of the thin door.   
"But 'Auntie' can you imagine runnign here all the way from town! When there's glasss and sharp rocks and who knows what else littering the road......"  
Bulma's voice was immediatle cut off, since 'Auntie' clamped a hand over her mouth.  
Chichi looked over at 18 timidly.  
"Hello 18-san," she said softly.  
"My darling girl I will not hurt you," said 18.  
Chichi looked up at her questionablely.  
"I am here to talk to 'Mother' about adopting you has my sister."  
"Nani but why?" asked Chichi.  
"Becuase Nakia seems to hate both of us and I believe we can get back at her for it."  
"Oh."  
"Besides I have no longer see you at the Geisha school. Why may I ask is that? My kimono did not cost that much money."  
"Nakia says I destoryed some of her kimonos 18-san."  
"And stop calling me 18-san it makes me fell old!"  
"Hai 18-........."  
"Just call me big sister for now."  
"Hai big sister."  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
"Lord Bardock! Young Lord Karrotto! Lady Sedduas!" gasped 'Auntie' stepping out onto the small front porch.   
Sedduas smiled and stepped forward to embrace her Geisha 'sister.  
"I am still your little Geisha sister so do not call me Lady. I have had enough of that from one of your little servant girls."  
"Oh?"  
"Hai we meet up with a very charming servant girl of yours. On her way back here. I believe her name was Chichi. She is the daughter of an old friend of ours."  
"Who?"   
"Maragot."  
"So her mother was a Geisha. But Maragot's husband did not approve of such things. Excuse us gentlemen we have to talk alone. Um Bulma, Lunch why don't you entertain or guests."  
Bulma just tilted her head to the side and got this strange look on her face.  
"Alright Bulma go get the men some tea," suggested Bulma sitting down and gesturing at the two men.  
"Hai Lunch-san," said Bulma bowing.  
Seperate room______________________________________________  
"You know," said Sedduas. "I heard that Maragot's own husband posioned her when he found out that she had once been a Geisha. He probably did it since one of her old benfactors heard she had given birth to a girl and sent her a girft for the new babe."  
"Hai," said 'Auntie'. "She was such a kind woman it would seem that some of her came through her daughter. We must do what we can to make sure Maragot's daughter suceeds. Do you think her father knows where she is?"  
"I hope for the child's sake he does not."  
"I wonder how her friend came to be with us? asked 'Auntie'. "I found out how Chichi came to the Geisha House."  
"How?"  
"Her father had sold her to a very powerful man in India who owned a harem."  
"The girl's own father?"  
"Hai her own father. When I found out I bribed some of the men to bring her and her friend here. I could have saved her from being the whore of some rich man that has many others to keep him satissfied."  
"So her own father sold her? But why?"  
"Who knows. Who cares. The point is that the child is here with us now. We can keep her from her father. Maragot was too good for the bastard that killed her."  
"I agree with you now come we have left them alone with the others long enough."  
"I agree with you."  
"By the way why did you come?"  
"Karrotto insisted we come to check on the girl I believe he calls her quite fondly Little Chichi."  
Then the two women walked into the hall at the same time that Chichi and 18 came down the stairs.   
"Lady Sedduas!" gasped Chichi before losing her footing. She stumbled against the wall. Her feet were wrapped up in cloth to keep the dirt from getting into the wounds. Just then Karrotto and Lord Bardock came into the hall followed by Lunch and Bulma. Just then Paninka and Saur came into the hall. Then they heard a carriage.  
"Someone's here!" exclaimed Bulma.   
She came back into the hall later dragging Veggitta. They were soon followed by Lord Veggitta and another woman. She was obivously Lord Veggitta's wife. Tien and Krillian followed shortly after (AN: I think the hallway is getting really really crowded. Don't you? *Smiles wide*).  
"Woman let go of me," snapped Veggitta.  
"No." piped Bulma grinning.  
"We should probably go into a different room," observed Lord Veggitta's wife.  
"You are right Lena," said 'Auntie'. "Bulma please escort Lord Veggitta, Lady Lena, young Lord Veggitta, Lord Bardock, Lady Sedduas, young Lord Karrotto, Lunch-san, and 18-san to a sitting room. Bring us some tea has well dearie. Then you will go to yours and Chichi's room and get her caught up on her lessons. After all if she is to attend the Geisha School again she must be up to date on her studies. The rest of you can go about your buissness. That includes you Saur."  
"Hai 'Auntie'," piped Bulma letting go of Veggitta's arm.  
Veggitta muttered something under his breathe about baka women. Only to be swatted upside the head by Bulma. Then Bulma left followed by a yelling Veggitta and his very amused parents, has the two young people argued back and forth. Lord Bardock and Lady Sedduas soon followed, while their son stayed behind and gentlelt lifted Chichi into his arms. He then turned and locked eyes with Saur.  
"Will you please show me to her room?" he asked.  
Saur nodded and showed Karrotto to Chichi's room. Karrotto turned and followed Saur while he carried Chichi to her room. He gently placed her on a one of the cots and before he walked out he kissed her forehead. He did not notice that Saur had been watching from the shadows of the doorway. Then he left the room shutting the door behind him.  
Garden____________________________________________________  
Saur began to place rapidly with anger. She was furious she had seen the young Lord Karrotto kiss the street urchin girl. She had thought surely he would not have the slightest interest in someone has smelly has her. But evidently he did and she was pissed. She looked up has Nakia walked up to her in a new kimono of sky blue. Saur turned around to look at her blood sister.   
"What makes you so blue baby sister?" asked Nakia placnig her hands on Nakia's shoulders.  
"Chichi has gotten Karrotto."  
"Karrotto, you are interested in someone that would take a street urchin over someone of royal blood. Baby sister he is a fool for not going to you instead. In time he will see you for who you are and buy you for hid mistress. Now come dinner is about to begin."  
The two women walked into the Geisha House and head toward the dinning hall.  
Two weeks Later____________________________________________  
It was coming close to dark when Veggitta was walking home from a training secsion with Karrotto. He saw a slight figure moving in the shadows of the setting sun. He saw it was the loud mouthed blue haired girl Bulma. She was dressed has an appertintice Geisha. Veggitta watched has she left one house that was hosting a party. She must be going to her find her 'big sister'. Veggitta leaned against an building and smirked, enjoying his view of the girl. The smirk fell from his lips when he saw three drunken figures move toward her from the shadows.  
Bulma was heading to where Lunch would be now. Or was she Kushami, Bulma could never tell when her 'older sister' would change personalities. She guessed that was what men enjoyed about her company so much. Bulma was humming to herself and found herself thinking about the young Lord Veggitta. Then three drunken street punks came out of an alley and caught sight of her. They stumbled toward her shouting very cleat inventions at her. Bulma continued to ignore them and continued on her way. That only made them more fuirous. They began calling insults and chased after her. Bulma began running has fast has her high sandles could let her. When her feet gave out from under her the men converged around her and began grabbing handfuls of her clothing. Laughing and taunting her has she screamed in fear and fury.   
Bulma closed her eyes and continued to scream when they ripped the top part of her kimono out fit off. She screamed in fear and pain when they squeezed her breasts under the last layer of clothing. They continuedly hit her and snarled at her to shut up. But Bulma kept screaming. Suddenly has quickly has things happened they stopped. Bulma whimmpered when she felt herself beinging lifted into the air. She opened her eyes and gasped has she saw Veggitta holding her tightly to his chest.   
"Do not worry woman," he said holding her tighter. "I am taking you too my home. I will from there send word to your 'Auntie' and 'Mother' about your whereabouts. I will also send word to your 'big sister of your whereabouts has well."  
"Thank you," she whispered before passing out from the pain.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright ya'll review review review. 


	8. Sisters, Sayains, and Ponderings

The Love of a Geisha 8: Sisters, Sayains, and Ponderings.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following people for reviewing Seraphsaiyan, Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo, Katie, Catgirl26, Big V&B fan, and Kei.  
  
Ages  
Chichi - 15  
Paninka - 15  
Bulma - 18  
Panirka - 18  
Saur - 20  
18 - 27  
Nakia - 27  
Lunch - 28  
Karrotto - 21  
Veggitta - 22  
Krillien - 28  
Tien - 29  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta watched the carriage that belonged to his mother's ole Geisha House rumble down the dark road. He watched it and smirked touching his lips. Has he remebered what he had did after demanding some servants to send word to the Geisha House. After the servants had lift and she was still passed out he had kissed her lips to get a tasting of her. She had tasted quite excellent, he would have her for his mistress. After his father died then he would buy the blue haired beauty for his mistress. That is after he seattled his mother down like the good son he was to her.  
Yes after his father died he would buy the girl for his mistress and like his father before him help give proceits to the Geisha House from which she had come. He would make her his soon once his father died. Which would be soon very very soon.   
Veggitta smirked and his tail twitched at the thought of the woman. Soon he would have her very very soon. Sooner then anyone expected so thinking Veggitta left his room and ventured slowly into the dark hall and moved toward his parent's bedroom. Before he could reach it however he smacked into someone a female no doubt. He scowled in irration when he realised it was his older sister.  
"Hello Veggie," she smirked.  
"Sedueasa," Veggitta muttered has he lead her to his room.  
Despite the six year age difference the two were close. While Veggitta looked more like his father Lord Veggitta. Sedueasa looked like a healthy combination of them. She had her father height and personality with the family smirk, she also had his face and eyes. Yet she had her mother figure and full lips with slighty wild straight black ebony hair. She also had her mother's laugh and musical voice, yet she had some muscles that she had inheirted from her father.   
"What are you doing here sis?"  
"Well Calpernea came down to see her baby brother and I decided to come has well to see my own baby brother."  
"Watch it," snarled Veggitta.  
Veggitta and Karrotto's sister were very close much like their young brother Karrotto and Veggitta. Though Sedueasa was a little more girlish then Calpernea. Though not by much, where Calpernea preferred swords Sedueasa perferred staffs. Sedueasa wore a black and red pants and a tight red shirt she had the pants secured to her waist with a rope.  
"Whats this I hear about you going to kill father?" she asked reclining on his bed next to him. "Have you meet your future mistress?"  
"None of your buisness woman and besides what makes you think that is the reason?"  
"Simple everyone knows the only reason a male Sayain in this family kills his father is cause he found a mate. Speaking of which it is surprising that mother is human yet we are full blooded Sayains. Must be the bond they share."  
"Perhaps."  
"So brother tell me who is she?"  
"......"  
"Is she a Geisha like mother?"  
"Woman..."  
"She is oh really well it could be worse you could be in love with a servant girl."  
Veggitta narrowed his eyes at her. But said nothing he was not going to tell her about Karrotto 'Little Chichi'.  
"I already know," smirked Sedueasa.  
"Know what woman?"  
"About Karrotto's little crush we shall say. But it is even more then that."  
"What do you mean woman?!"  
"You can't feel it can you?"  
"Feel what?!"  
"You are bonding to this blue haired goddess of yours. And Karrotto is bonding to his dark haired little goddess. I would think it obivous but I must have been wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on the girl brother."  
"Why should I do something like that?!"  
"Just do it Veggitta!"  
"Fine woman!"  
Veggitta did has he was told, after awhile his eyes shot up in shock.   
"I am bonding to a weak female!"  
"From what I hear she is not that weak," smirked Sedueasa.  
"What the hell do you know?"  
"Nothing since I have never been bonded yet. But I can sense one a mile away."  
"Foolish woman," snorted Veggitta.  
Sedueasa smirked, "Ya upto a sparing match Veggie?"  
"Fine! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"  
"Fine now come on and be quite you'll wake up mom and dad."  
Veggitta followed his sister to the training grounds, thinking about the bond between him and the blue haired woman.  
Karrotto's bedchamber elsewhere________________________________  
Karrotto stared up into the night sky from a large window in his room. He pursed his lips and he remebered the scent and taste of the young black haired goddess. His brief encounter with her skin had set his skin on fire and made his head spin. He briefly noticed the furious of the young Geisha woman, Saur he believed her name was. Was she jealous of Little Chichi? She could not be jealous of her for no reason. Unless of course he himself was the cause of her jealousy. Perhaps that was it or was it something else? Either way he considered her jealousy was petty.  
Karrotto walked to his bed and fell onto it exhausted. He no longer wore his tunic. Now he just wore the dark red baggy pants and black sash. His sword rested against a wall within easy reach of his bed. His tail twitched lazily and he closed his eyes and smiled to himself wondering how his Little Chichi wold react if he touched her with it. His eyes flew open when his sensitive hearing heard someone in the hall outside his door. He narrowed his eyes and slide a hand under one of his numerous pillows to unsheath a dagger. He moved into a postion so he could lunge at the intruder when he came into the room.   
Karrotto smirked and relaxed when he noticed the woman's scent and footsteps. He closed his eyes and fell back into his former postion on the bed resheathing the dagger under his pillow. He placed his hands under his head and waited for her to enter. When the door opened he spoke to the visitor.  
"Hello Cal," he said to his older sister.  
"Karrotto," Calpernea said to her favorite baby brother.  
Karrotto and Calpernea though six years apart were close to eachother. Karrotto always looked to her for advice on most things in his life. Calpernea was a female version of him, she looked more femine of course and had fuller lips, with voluptuous curves. Karrotto looked in her direction and frowned at what she was wearing. His sister was wearing blood red baggy pants and a tight sleeveless shirt. Around her waist besides her tail was pitch black sash and hanging losely at her side was a sword.  
"Did father see you in that?" he asked turning away.  
Calpernea smiled and moved to sit beside him on his bed.  
"Not yet."  
"You had better hope he doesn't."  
"Whats he going to do kill me?"  
"He just might though mom would probably think this was the must funniest thing ever."  
"Even more funnier then you falling and bonding with a little dark haired girl?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you not feel it brother?"  
"Oh yes I feel it."  
"Perhaps more then you can imagine. I have known since the second time I saw her."  
"When was the first time?"  
"I don not remeber nine or ten years ago. Anyways she with some blue haired girl that must have been her older friend. I was with Veggitta and we were heading to his place to train and practice. They I believe were heading toward the fish market I believe."  
"So you knew of the bond the second time you meet her? What did you think the first time you saw her?"  
"The first time I saw her I thought she was very very cute. I also thought that she would be a very beautiful woman."  
"Were you right?"  
"Very right in my opinion."   
Bulma and Chichi's room______________________________________  
"He kissed my lips," Bulma whispered.  
"Who?" Chichi asked.  
"Veggitta he thought I was still out but I was awake and I felt his lips on mine. He lips feel so warm and strong it felt so wonderful. Oh Chichi do you know how I feel?"  
"I think I do."  
"Has Karrotto ever kissed you."  
"He kissed me on the forehead."  
"He did?"  
"Yes after he did it I felt so warm."  
"We are in love with the greatest men on Earth Chichi."  
"I guess."  
"Of course we are of course we are thing are looking up." 


	9. Sedueasa and Calpernea meet Chichi and B...

The Love of a Geisha 9: Sedueasa and Calpernea meet Chichi and Bulma  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed Chibi-usa and Kei. Special thanks to Lady Kyia for her help with some of the colors for Calpernea and Sedueasa and for when I got writer's block.  
Ages  
Chichi - 15  
Paninka - 15  
Bulma - 18  
Panirka - 18  
Saur - 20  
18 - 27  
Nakia - 27  
Lunch - 28  
Karrotto - 21  
Veggitta - 22  
Krillien - 28  
Tien - 29  
Calpernea - 27  
Sedueasa - 28  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Calpernea and Sedueasa stormed into the Geisha House and stormed up to Saur and Nakia. Calpernea was wearing a dark red pants and tight shirt with a black sash and sword dangling from it. Sedueasa was wearing the exact same thing exact her gi was a dark blue and her sash was silver she had a staff on her back. When they stopped in front of Saur and Nakia the two Geisha girls sneered at them.  
"What do you want?!" sneered Saur.  
"We," said Calpernea. "Are looking for two girls named Chichi and Bulma where are they?"  
"They are up in the bathing room why what did they do this time?" snickered Nakia.  
The two women stormed passed them saying.  
"They stole our brother's hearts now mind your own business."  
Nakia and Saur stormed up after them only to have the bathing room door slam shut in their faces. The two girls tried to open it but couldn't open for some reason.   
Two girls looked in the direction of the door when it slammed. A blue haired girl was in the bath while a black haired girl was climbing in. They looked at the new women in surprise and fear.   
"Can we help you?" asked the dark haired female sliding into the water and swimming to them.   
"Which one of you is Chichi and which one of you is Bulma?" asked the one in a dark red.   
"I am Bulma and this is Chichi."  
"I am Sedueasa and this Calpernea. I am Veggitta's older sister and Calpernea is Karrotto's older sister."  
"Um hello may we help you?"  
"Yes I would like to talk to you about our brothers."   
"What about?"  
"You seem to have stolen our brother's hearts."  
"We did?!" gasped Bulma. "How?"  
"What did you do to them?"  
"We did nothing we have meet them at the Geisha House a few times but that is it. Well Chichi meet him on the streets once."  
"Did you?" asked Calpernea looking at the small girl.  
"Hai," Chichi whispered has everyone looked at her.   
"You are the shy little one aren't you?" chuckled Calpernea.  
"Hai," Chichi whispered again.   
"You will not harm our brothers!" snapped Sedueasa.  
"What could we possible to harm them!" snapped Bulma.  
"You are female there are other ways of harming them besides phsical!"  
"Like what!"  
"You can harm them emtionally you fool!"  
"Do not call me a fool!"  
"I will call you whatever I feel like it girl!"  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"Shut up girl and listen! I do not care who you are or who you are apprenticed under. You will not hurt my little brother or I WILL HURT YOU!"  
"What the hell do you think you are doing theartening me?!"  
"Do not use that tone with me!"  
"I will use whatever tone I want with you!"  
Outside bathing room_________________________________________  
Nakia and Saur exchanged smug looks.  
"The little fools are getting what comes to them," smirked Nakia to Saur.  
"What a wonderful day it is turning out to be," chuckled Saur back.  
"NAKIA! SAUR! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" shouted two female voice in the bathing room.   
Back in the bathing room______________________________________  
Sedueasa and Bulma glared at eachother one from the rim of the bath the other from the bath. Then they heard two female voices outside in the hall.   
"NAKIA! SAUR! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" they roared in fury.  
Then they glared back at eachother in fury. A female chukle brought them to the present and they turned to glare at Calpernea.  
"She is perfect for your brother Sedueasa," smirked Calpernea. "They are exactly of the same temperment. Besides she is almost like an another female you. Same temper, same vocal cords, the exact same vein sticking out of you foreheads."  
"What do you know Cal?!" snapped Sedueasa.  
But Cal ignored her and moved toward Chichi on the other side of the bath.  
"So you are my brother's 'Little Chichi'?" she asked kindly.  
"Hai," blushed Chichi softly.   
"I can see why he likes you are quite pretty."  
"Thank you."  
"Your hair is quite long like your mothers. Yes girl I have meet your mother quite a few times in the past. I meet her for the last time before she gave birth to you. She was a very beautiful woman."  
"Thank you Cal-san."  
"Well if our brother's end up buying you for their mistresses then I guess we need to get to know you."  
"Nani?" the two girls exclaimed.  
"Our brothers are debating weither or not to buy you," smirked Sedueasa. "They should buy you within a year to two years. Certain matters complecate thing at the moment though. Believe me little ones you will be brought by our brothers and they will make sure no one gets to you before they do. You see the men in our families like to have their misstresses before anyone else. They might even decide that you will bare them their heirs to our families fortunes. You should feel lucky."  
"Lucky that someone wants to own?!" shrieked Bulma.  
"Own me?" whispered Chichi.  
"Do not worry child," laughed Sedueasa. "The men in our family are very gentle to their women. They take their time and savor them. It is the way of our men they have been like that for years."  
"Oh," said Bulma. "OH OH OH MY KAMI!"   
Bulma had gone completely red in the face and sank under the water. While the other girls watched in surprise. Calpernea and Sedueasa stared at eachother and laughed in union. When she still did not come up the two women left the bathing room while Chichi looked at the top of Bulma's head still underwater. Chichi blinked before going under after her and tickled Bulma's ribs. Bulma surged up and laughed has Chichi came up beside her laughing. Then the two women being dunking eacother under water.   
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay ya'll there you go the next chapter oh and please read and review The Cybrog Saga II: Return of the Cybrog please pretty pretty please.  
  



	10. A new Samuria and Old Memories

The Love of a Geisha 10: A New Samurai  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following people for reviewing Lady Kyia, Katie and Kelly. Also thanks to Lady Kyia for her inspiration however unintentional she gave me a great idea for what to do with Saur and Nakia at the end of the story. Warning Sexual humor in this chapter from out time period though it takes place a few centuries earlier.  
Ages  
Chichi - 19  
Paninka - 19  
Bulma - 22  
Panirka - 22  
Saur - 24  
18 - 31  
Nakia - 31  
Lunch - 32  
Karrotto - 25  
Veggitta - 26  
Krillien - 32  
Tien - 33  
Calpernea - 31  
Sedueasa - 32  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi hurried to where 18 lived. Three years ago 18 had been brought by Karrotto's Trainer Krillien to be his mistress. 18 had succesfully taught Chichi how to be a real Geisha. They still went to party's together and were really appereicated when they showed up. Men seemed to flock to sit next to them, 18 even joked once or twice that eventually if Chichi got anymore lovely then they would have to beat the men off with few sticks. Chichi laughed to herself remebering the memories of the parties they had attended together along with Lunch and Bulma.   
Chichi appeared at 18's door and entered upon knocking. She bowed before her and waited to hear what they were to do today.  
"Chichi," began 18. "Today I am taking you to see some Samurais train. I think two of them will be interested in buying you for their mistress. I believe you know one already has Karrotto. Another is named Yamcha he thinks of himself has a ladies man. Though he really isn't much of one."  
Chichi giggled at the comment.  
"Now come it is time for you to get ready to meet them," said 18 leading the young woman to a bathing room.   
Chichi quickly bathed and waited while servant girls did her hair and applied the traditional Geisha makeup. When they were done Chichi and 18 climbed into a carriage and headed to the Samurai training grounds. Where the men would put on something of a show. When they arrived some servants came and helped the women out of the carriage. 18 then lead Chichi down some hallways and onto a balconly to watch the show of skill the men and boys would do. Then the two women sat a t a low table to watch the matches and drink tea and small pastries.  
Chichi looked down when 18 nudged her.   
"That man sparing with Karrotto is Yamacha when they finish I will send someone down to get them."  
"Hai," Chichi said.  
Then Chichi watched the two men spar, she was impressed with Yamacha but not has impressed has she was with Karrotto. He had not even broken a sweat yet, though Yamacha had. She could tell that Yamcha was some years older then he was at least six or seven. Yet Yamcha was having trobule keeping up with the younger man.   
"Yamacha's family is has rich has Karrotto's maybe even richer. I also heard that that man over there Veggitta will buy your older friend Bulma for his Mistress. His father has well has Karrotto's father died last year. Though no one knows how (AN: Yeah right! Sure they don't!)."  
"Oh really?" asked Chichi   
Chichi was totatly innocent of what Veggitta and Karrotto's family were really like (incase you hadn't noticed Chichi is the innocent one, not Goku/Karrotto). She watched fascinated by the deadly ballet of movement and weapons. When they had finished Karrotto had come out the victor, even though the match had lasted for quite sometime. 18 sent a servant down at once and when the servant returned Yamacha and Karrotto were behind her.   
"Please sit down," 18 said gesturing for them to take a seat on the opposite sides of the table.   
The two men sat down and Karrotto grinned at Chichi before taking a sip of tea. Chichi blushed softly and hid it (AN: correction she tried to hide it). Yamacha just stared at her his mouth hanging open and drool coming out of the side. He had seen her blush at Karrotto when he smiled at her. That her all the more appealing. He then noticed that the other people at the table were staring at him funny. He closed his mouth and sipped at his tea irrated at himself for beinging a dork (AN: Incase you had not noticed I do not like him.).   
"How is your mother and sister Lord Karrotto?" asked 18.  
"They are fine Lady 18. I thank you for asking."  
"Good good." 18 then took a sip of tea and turned to Yamcha. "Lord Yamacha is your family's buisness running well?"  
"Quite well Lady 18."  
Then Yamacha continued to sip his tea. Chichi looked at him and nearly choked on her digust. How can someone be so stuck up and rude? Then she bite back a yelp when 18 nudged her signaling her to say something to him. Sighing she though of something quickly and turned to Yamcha.  
"What business is your family in?"  
"Many things."  
'That help,' Chichi thought. "What sort of things?"  
"Slaves houses, grain mills, fishery, and things not apporiate to say in front of such lovely ladies."  
'In other words,' thought Chichi rolling her eyes. 'Whore house has well (AN: okay so maybe she isn't that niave).'  
Yamacha looked up has a servant girl came and refilled their teapot. He stared at her and grabbed his croutch under the table issueing an very obivous invation. The ignored him until he grabbed her butt. Then the girl had enough and slammed her tray into his face. Chichi, 18, and Karrotto stood up quickly and watched startled has the scence took place. The impact sent him realing into the railing, which gave way and he feel to the ground which was one floor down. He landed on his knees, his face embedded in the chest of a noble man's wife.   
The entire room became silent then you could hear the faint snickers began and suddenly the whole room was laughing. Has Yamacha pulled himself out of the woman's chest and mummbled an appolgy. He looked up and saw his sister staring at him horrorfied (AN: I could not resist).   
Yamacha hung his head in humilation and salked to himself. This was a bad day he had embarassed himself in front of someone. Gotten hit with a tray by a girl and landed in his sister's chest (AN: I do stuff like this to him all through the rest of the story). Chichi was trying not to laugh though it was very funny to see. She looked up at 18 and saw her trying not to laugh has well. Then 18 burst out laughing and Chichi could not help but join in.  
Yamacha glnced up and muttered a curse the Geisha girl and her older sister were laughing with the bakayaro Karrotto. He would have to out bid Karrotto to get her. After all he had brought her from her father first so she belonged to him. That and some other girl. Just then someone (AN: actually it was the same servant girl) dropped a bunch of pastries on his head. So his head was covered in pastries, some weren't even cooked all the way (AN: wait till he meets Bulma it gets even better).   
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma ran home from Lunch/Kushami's house. It was late and it had been a long night. She had been out most the night at atleast seven parties, they were fun she had meet somenew people. She got a chance to talk to Veggitta's trainer who also had happened to buy Lunch/Kushami for his mistress. She found herself liking the three-eyes Samurai Warrior, he had told them many tales about some adventures. She had throughly enjoyed them, very much so in fact.   
Though often times he would have to ward off some of the more drunken partygoers. Her older sister had been right men can be gentlemen when need be. Bulma sighed and blushed remebering Veggitta's show of gentlemenliness (AN: Is that even a word?) a few years ago. She then thought back farther and laughed to herself has she remebered something else. She remebered when she had arrived back at the Geisha House cover in mud from nearly head to foot. The result of a mud fight she had had with Panirka. She had been ordered to go wash up in the bething roooms. Chichi had been ordered to go with her to wash her clothes. Veggitta and Karrotto must have followed them and had watched her bathe. Then awhile after she had noticed him he had fallen into the bath with her and came face to face with her.  
Upon seeing this she had of course screamed and brought severaly people running to the scene. Which now she realised was very funny and romantic in a way. Since it was then that she believed she started to have feelings for him. She also believed it was around them that he started to have the same feelings for her. She wondered what Chichi felt about Karrotto and vice versea. Oh well all in do time. Tonight Lunch had told her that someone wished to buy her for his mistresses she had nearly choked when she found out it was Veggitta.   
But Lunch said they need someone else to try and out bid him, or vice versea. When Bulma had asked why, Lunch simply said that it would mean more money and be better for her in the long run.   
'What long run?' thought Bulma. 'What long run could there possibly be?'  
By then Bulma had reached the Geisha House. She walked through the door and saw some of the newest little Geisha girls waiting for her. She scowled at them irratebly.  
"Oh get up and go to bed you three," she snapped.  
"Hai Bulma-san," then the three girls skipped off to bed.   
They were soon followed by a weary Bulma who slipped into the room she shared with Chichi and creapt to her bed careful not to wake her friend and fell asleep. To dream once more has she had on other nights about Veggitta and beinging in his arms.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay I only have like four or five more chapters I think then I am finished with this baby.   



	11. Secert Kisses

The Love of a Geisha 11:   
Secret Kisses  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following people for reviewing my story, Angel of the stars and Kei.   
Ages  
Chichi - 19  
Paninka - 19  
Bulma - 22  
Panirka - 22  
Saur - 24  
18 - 31  
Nakia - 31  
Lunch - 32  
Karrotto - 25  
Veggitta - 26  
Yamacha - 27  
Krillien - 32  
Tien - 33  
Calpernea - 31  
Sedueasa - 32  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chichi sat in the bathing room had she slowly removed all her layers of clothing. She then quietly slipped into the bath and washed herself of everything the mud and the horded memories of the day well almost horrid. There had been one good thing of the day, Karrotto. Saur she remembered seemed to be jealousy of her since well before she could remember. Though she knew it had started when Karrotto had kissed her forehead. She could have sworn she saw anger in the other woman's eyes when he did. She could not stop herself from thinking about it. Every time she did her forehead would feel warm and she would blush. Yes that had to be when it all started first Nakia hated her and now Saur did.   
Why was it that she always got people pissed off at her for some unknown reason? The only person that seemed to hate Bulma was Panirka. But Panirka had been captured a few years ago; no one knows what happened to her though some say it was the bride purchasers. Since some where in the area. Though most people think it was because Bulma had made a fool of her and she had run off ashamed. Either way the girl was no longer a matter of importance anymore. Bulma probably would have humiliated her even more if she could have gotten away with it. But she hadn't so Bulma had gotten a slight flogging.   
Chichi sighed and allowed her thoughts to drift to the previous events of the days.   
Flashback___________________________________________________  
Chichi had been walking down the streets to join 18 at her present party, when she was grabbed tied down and beaten in an alley. She could clearly hear the angry shouts of men and even more clearly of all Saur's voice mocking her, throwing mud in her face has well has on the clothes she was wearing, and spitting on her. Then the angry shouts turned almost immediately from anger, to a startled confusion, to terrified. She could hear Saur's footsteps running then she felt someone's hands gently undoing the bonds and even more gently lifting her up. While cursing at the groaning men in some language she could not even begin to understand. When she opened her eyes a little she saw Karrotto looking down at her worried in his family's carriage with his sister looking down has well.  
"We should take her to get cleaned up," sighed Calpernea.   
"Where would you suggest her Geisha House is too far away and who knows where her big sister is now."  
"We will take her to our family's home she can bathe in my bath. While you send word to her Geisha House about her whereabouts and ask them to send word to her big sisters whereabouts about where the girl can be found. Imagine all those men beating on a poor helpless girl for a petty reason I beat."  
"Another girl was there has well I think she also belongs to her Geisha House. I also believe the girl is jealous of the attention 'Little Chichi' receives from me."  
"Oh so you think the girl put the men up too it out of jealousy?"  
"I wouldn't put it past a female to do something like that," snarled Karrotto.   
When they finally arrived at Karrotto and Calpernea's family home Karrotto carried her instead and began moving to his chambers to put her into the bath.  
"Where are you going?" asked his sister. "You aren't thinking about letting her bathe in your room are you? If mom saw her there she would flip. Come on bring her to my bathing room. She will bathe there and I will keep her company while you take care of business."  
"Fine woman," he snapped following her to her bathing room. "And you might want to get her some new clothes has well."   
"Why don't you get out some of mother's old clothes, she was about the same size has your 'Little Chichi' at her age."  
"Fine."  
By then they had reached the bathing room and Karrotto set Chichi down near the bath and left with Calpernea saying she was going to get some perfume and oils to get the mud and stuff off of her skin and out of her hair. Chichi sighed and slipped out of her garments and into the warm scented water.  
End of Flashback________________________________________________  
Chichi looked up has Calpernea came into the room and she watched has the older woman moved to the side of the bath. She set the dark, shiny, wooden box down and motioned for Chichi to come closer.  
"Come here girl," Calpernea commanded.  
Calpernea watched has Chichi her brother's future mate moved slowly forward.   
"Turn around so I can wash your hair I have to make sure all the mud gets out of your hair."  
Chichi did has she was commanded and felt Calpernea gently but firmly scrub some scented oily soap stuff into her hair.   
"Now go under and scrub your till all the oil and mud is out."  
Chichi submerged and stuck her fingers in her hair and scrub scratching her scalp has well to get everything out. When she came back up Calpernea handed her a washcloth.   
"Her wash your skin and I will be back with some new clothes."  
"Hai," Chichi said and scrubbed the dirt and dry blood from her skin.   
Karrotto sighed and entered his sister's bathing room in search of her. What he saw was "his" 'Little Chichi' bathing with her back to him and running a washcloth over her smooth ivory skin, his tail twitched in excitement. Karrotto nearly chocked when he saw some scars going along her back, he also noticed the bruises and cuts she had received earlier that night. He wanted to touch her skin and stroke it to remove with scars, the bruises, and the cuts. He wanted to make sure no one would touch her with the inclination to harm her. He was amazed that she had survived this long with how deep the scars looked. She was so amazingly frail.   
"Karrotto-sa," gasped the girl.  
"Um your um big sister is here to see you."  
"Oh thank you Karrotto-sa," Chichi said calmly.  
Karrotto looked around and saw a towel he grabbed it and held it out while turning his head away. Chichi slowly climbed out of the bath and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her body. When Karrotto turned back to look at her she smiled at him sweetly and blushed. Has she secured above her chest. He stared down at her allowing his eyes to wonder over her form. He wanted to kiss her or something. Just do something with her but he couldn't think of what it was.   
Karrotto moved forward slowly wrapping his arms around her and kissed her on the lips roughly. He could feel her gasp but she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded equally passionately. He allowed his tail to wrap around her waist tightly. Karrotto tensed and drew back when he heard three pairs of footsteps coming their way. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead and allowed his tail to unwrap from around her waist and wrap back around his own waist.  
'We will continue this later 'Little Chichi,' he thought to himself. 'But it won't be much later if I have anything to say about it.'  
Just then Calpernea came into the room with some new clothes for Chichi. 18 and Karrotto's mother soon followed her.  
"Here," Calpernea said. "Put this on."  
The three females turned to stare at Karrotto who looked back at them and nodded.  
"Right," he said.  
Karrotto left the room a smirk on his face has he licked his lips. To taste her, she tasted a lot like strawberries and honey. He really liked strawberries and honey they were very tasty. They tasted real good together. He would defiantly buy her for his mistress.  
Elsewhere_____________________________________________________  
Bulma smiled has she and a few friends of Tien's talked about history. Bulma was a very bright young woman, she had been taught by her parents. She enjoyed talks like this very much and knew that this people enjoyed being entertained and she enjoyed entertaining them within reason of course. While she was getting into a very interesting part of the conversation someone got her attention.   
"Why don't you and your older sister sing for us?" asked a male voice.  
Bulma looked up and immediately noticed him, from a description from Chichi.   
"You must be Yamacha correct?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I am and you are."  
"They call me Bulma."  
"Really?" Yamacha smirked and looked her up and down.  
"Well then sister shall we sing for them?" asked Kushami.  
"Sure why not if you will excuse me gentlemen," Bulma said standing up and bowing to the men she had been having a conversation with. Then she stood next to Kushami and began singing softly her soft voice lifting in a harmony with Kushami's soulful voice. The audience kept silent and listened intently with interest to the two women. When it had ended the audience clapped they had indeed enjoyed the singing of the Geisha women. They were well taught but they enjoyed the voices of these women better.  
"You are very good Geisha girl," smirked Yamacha.   
"Thank you kindly sir," said Bulma nodding at him.  
"I wonder how much would you take to come to one of my personal parties?"  
"A one way trip to the after-life."  
"How dare you!"  
"Try me."  
Yamacha moved forward and raised a hand to her face. But he was thrown back, by Veggitta.  
"I do not think the lady is interested in you weakling," smirked the other man.  
Yamacha growled at the man infuriated at him for interfering with his business.  
"Who are you to interfer with my business?!"  
"Someone that thinks you should show some manners at the party my late father's old friends have thrown for me. The only reason you are here is because that our father's were once like brothers. I how ever have no such interest in you. Keeper of the Whore Houses."  
"How dare you!"  
Veggitta chuckled and gave him a superior smirk. He frowned however when Yamacha moved to draw his sword. Veggitta got into a smillar postion and moved forward quickly. Before Yamacha could react Veggitta had drawn his sword and knocked him to his knees.  
"Yeld or die," snarled Veggitta.  
Yamacha glared at him and snarled, "I yeld."  
Veggitta smirked and turned his back on the other man taking a seat near Bulma.   
"Damn you!" Yamacha growled and lunged forward.  
Veggitta grabbed an empty plate off the table and sent it flying at the other man. Yamacha went flying back into Kushami, who lifted him up and threw him out the door into the streets. The room was filled with a startled silence which was soon broken by the peals of laughter from Sedueasa and Bulma. They were soon joined by other people who could not stop laughing at the thought of a Samurai being thrown out of a room by a fraile Geisha.   
Veggitta sat back and smoked while listening to Bulma converse with some of his father's friends. His mentor was there has well talking with his mistress and several others. Though about what Veggitta could careless, since he was too busy listening to the musically sweet sounding voice of Bulma. He wanted to get her alone so they could talk in private, his eyes narrowed has he saw the garden entrance through a reflection in a looking glass. He then smirked having an idea at how to get her alone with him.   
"Woman," he said to Bulma.  
"Yes," said a slightly ruffled Bulma.  
"Join me for a walk in the gardens."  
"Is that an order?"  
"More like a request, but it could be considered an order."  
"Very well then."  
Veggitta stood up and offered his arm to Bulma accpeted and turned toward the men she had been talking too.   
"If you gentlemen will excuse me," she said grandly.  
"Of course child," said one of the elders.  
Veggitta then escorted Bulma to the gardens where he lead her to a garden away from the house. He sat her down on a bench and pulled her down with him. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then they heard Kushami calling her since they had another party to attend to. Bulma hurried out of Veggitta's arms and dashed to catch up with Kushami.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright like two or three more chapters and I will be done. So review review review. Also yo Kei when ya goin to update Basic Instinct?  



	12. Karrotto vs Yamacha for Chichi And a Sur...

The Love of a Geisha 12:   
Karrotto Vs. Yamacha for Chichi  
And a Surprise  
Author's Notes: These are the pictures that gave me the idea for the story. I finally got to B-Chan's New webpage.   
http://www.geocities.com/b_pic3/Gashafinal.jpg  
http://www.geocities.com/b_pic3/Gashafinal.jpg  
http://www.geocities.com/b_pic3/traditional.jpg  
Also thanks to the following people for reviewing Lady Kyia, Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo, Kelly, and Kei.  
Ages  
Chichi - 19  
Paninka - 19  
Bulma - 22  
Panirka - 22  
Saur - 24  
18 - 31  
Nakia - 31  
Lunch - 32  
Karrotto - 25  
Veggitta - 26  
Yamacha - 27  
Krillien - 32  
Tien - 33  
Calpernea - 31  
Sedueasa - 32  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi was in the Geisha House practicing a song she would have to sing that night when a servant rushed in with a letter.   
"This letter came for you today," said the servant bowing.  
"Thank you," Chichi said taking the letter out of the servants hand. She then handed him a copper coin for the delivery of the note. "You may go now."  
"Yes Chichi-san," the servant said bowing then he left the room.   
Chichi opened the letter and slowly read it. The letter was from her older sister 18. 18 had just recieved word that Karrotto and Yamacha were currently bidding for her favor. The most recent bid was made by Karrotto. In fact if things kept going the way they were then Karrotto would probably win against him. Chichi stared thoughfully at the letter when she heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.   
Chichi looked up startled out of her thoughts by the noise. There in the doorway was Kushami.   
"Yes Kushami-san?"  
"Have you seen Bulma-chan?"  
"Um she is in the bathing preparing for tonight Kushami-san. Would you like for me to go get her?"  
"Do so and tell her 'Mother' would like to see us."  
"Hai Kushami-san."  
Then Chichi left the room and headed for the bathing room to get Bulma. When she reached it she opened it and slipped inside.  
"Bulma," Chichi said.   
"Huh oh hello Chichi."  
"Kushami-san is here and she said that 'Mother' would like to see you two."  
"Why didn't 'Mother' tell me today when I saw her before I had to go to the Geisha School?"  
"I do not know but come you know how much 'Mother' does not like to be kept waiting."   
"Right."  
Bulma quickly dressed and brushed her hair while Chichi applied the traditonal Geisha makeup. Then Bulma dashed out when she reached the stairs she slowly walked down to join Kushami who stood waiting for her in the same place she had been when Chichi had gone to get Bulma.   
"I am here Kushami-san you wanted to see me?"  
"Hai come 'Mother' is waiting for us."  
"Hai and we must ain't keep her waiting."  
Elsewhere__________________________________________________  
Karrotto placed some more money before 'Auntie' normally. 'Mother' would be here but she was busy. So she had to look after the bidding the two men had decided on buying Chichi. Right now Karrotto seemed to be in the lead with the most money then Yamache was deciding to spend on one woman. Since he did after all own his own little whore house. Even though he denied it, which was expected of him.  
Karrotto leaned back and sighed if only the fool would give up. He stood no chance what so ever. After all Karrotto's family had more infleunce and he was a Sayain warrrior has well has a Samuria warrior. Karrotto was growing bored with this he wanted it to end so he could go and send for her. He wanted to claim her quickly has tonight was the full moon. His father had of course brought his mother the day before the full moon. Karrotto saw why, since he was begining to want to just blast to the Geisha House and take her from there and go to his chambers.   
'Yes indeed this was getting even more boring,' thought the young Sayain Warrior.  
Back at the Geisha House______________________________________  
Bulma and Lunch stood in front of 'Mother' waiting for her to explain why they were here.  
"I guess you two are wondering why I asked you to come here?"  
"Hai 'Mother' we are," said the two younger Geishas.  
"Well Bulma this concerns mainly you."  
"Nani 'Mother'?" asked the young Geisha confused.  
"I am going to adopt you has my daughter."  
"Nani?"  
"Has a result you and your sister will inherit the Geisha House when I pass on to the other side."  
"Oh."  
"Do you understand now?"  
"Hai 'Mother'."  
"Good. Hai?"  
Bulma and Lunch turned to see Saur in the doorway.   
"Um 'Mother' this message just arrived the messanger said it was urgent and that you must look to it at once."  
"Hai thank you Saur just bring it here."  
Saur stepped forward and gave the message to 'Mother'.   
"Very well you are all excused."  
"Hai 'Mother'."  
Then all three Geishas left the room leaving 'Mother' alone with the note. The note was from Chichi's father demanding that she return his daughtre to him.  
'Yeah right,' thought 'Mother'. 'Why would I send her back to the man that sold her and her young friend to a whore house. The whore house probably belonged to Lord Yamacha. Which is probably why he is bidding for both girls. Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm.'  
Just then 'Auntie' walked in.  
"Lord Karrotto won the bidding and asked us to send Chichi to him at once," said 'Auntie.'  
"Well then have her prepare for him before going."  
"Hai 'Mother'."  
'Auntie' left the room to tell Chichi to prepare for her new role has Karrotto's Mistress.   
Later that night______________________________________________  
Chichi arrived at Karrotto's in a fine carriage when she stepped out she was lead to Karrotto's bedchamber. Where he was waiting for her. When she entered the room Karrotto waved the servants away and just looked at her. He moved closer and kissed her on the lips moving them over hers. He opened her mouth to slide his tongue in. When he did this Chichi pulled away embarrassed. He smiled gently at her.  
"'Little Chichi' I will not hurt you 'Little Chichi'."  
Karrotto moved closer to her ans wrapped his arms around her before kissing her again. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He slowly and careful removed all their clothing. While in the window above the bed, shone a very bright full moon.  



	13. Veggitta Vs Yamacha the Final Battle for...

The Love of a Geisha 13:  
Veggitta Vs. Yamacha the Final Battle  
For Bulma  
Author's Notes: Sorry one of the links I gave you was the same has another anyways here is the thrid link to the trio of pics that gave me the idea for this.  
http://www.geocities.com/b_pic3/Geisha.jpg  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing my fic Gogetachan, An Angel without a halo, Angel of Anime, Lady Kyia, Big V&B fan, and Kei.  
Ages  
Chichi - 19  
Paninka - 19  
Bulma - 22  
Panirka - 22  
Saur - 24  
18 - 31  
Nakia - 31  
Lunch - 32  
Karrotto - 25  
Veggitta - 26  
Yamacha - 27  
Krillien - 32  
Tien - 33  
Calpernea - 31  
Sedueasa - 32  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta was relaxing in a tub when he heard his door open. He felt along the wall for a hidden dagger he kept in the tub. The moment he sheathed it he heard a very familiar voice saying.   
"Do not even think about drawing that dagger little brother."  
"Sedueasa what are you doing here?"  
"Brother you can not be seriously thinking of buying the little human!"  
"Why not I want a mate."  
"But a human mate brother really?!"  
"There's nothing wrong with her. She has a very high power level for someone who has not been taught to fight before."  
Veggitta climbed out of the bath and put a robe on securing it around his waist. He moved toward his bedroom Sedueasa following him close behind.  
"What is it about the little human girl that you see in her that I do not?"  
"She has honor."  
"Honor?! What honor could she have? When did you see this honor?"  
"A few years ago another Geisha was saying something about her black haired, fraigile little friend. Bulma got into a mud fight with her."  
"Did she win?"  
"Yeah she won."  
"Really how interesting."  
"She came into the room covered in mud disheaveled and mad. She had never looked more Sayain."  
"You have the strangest tastes."  
"It must run in the family. Father took a Geisha female for his mate."  
"I know. I think I take more after father then her though."  
"Father would have killed you if you became a Geisha."  
"Father would have killed me if he saw some of the clothes I wore."  
"That is very very true."  
"I know."  
"Sedueasa why do you not like her?"  
"Whatever gave you the idea I did not like her?"  
"You are acting like the overprotective sister again. Plus I heard somewhere that you visited her and her little friend at the Geisha House. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get ready for."  
"What meeting?"  
"A meeting to arrange for my future mate."  
"You are going to buy her tonight?"  
"Why tonight the full moon will be at its brightest. I want everything to be ready for her. Besides what better night for mating then the night of the full moon. Karrotto brought his little mate last night. The first night of the full moon."  
"Did you have dreams about her last night?"  
"What kind of question is that woman?! That is none you business!"  
"Oh so you have how long have you been having them?"  
"I have not been having dreams about the woman!"  
"Sure you haven't."  
"Woman."  
"How many have you had and how long have you had them?"  
"That is none of your business, besides I have not had any dreams about her!"  
"Sure you haven't."  
"Woman leave my room so I can dressed. I have a low life scum to beat."  
"So is this really about the girl becoming your mate, or is it about defeating some 'low life scum'?"  
"Both woman. Both. Now get out so I can get dressed the meeting will start soon. If I do not arrive the low life weakinling gets her."  
"Alright! Alright I'm a gettin I'm a gettin."  
Then Sedueasa left the room.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
'Mother', Yamacha and Veggitta sat around a table.  
"Alright," said 'Mother.' "You two are here to decide who buys Bulma for their mistress. Correct?"  
"Yeap," smirked Yamacha.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" snapped Veggitta. "Don't you have your own personal whore house?"  
"Thats not true you bakayaro!"  
"Sure its not."  
Yamacha opened his mouth to say something when 'Mother' interuppted him.  
"Gentlemen lets try to get through this without bloodshed."  
"Hai 'Mother'," both men muttered darkly.  
"Good. Now gentlemen shall the bidding begin?"  
"Fine," huffed Yamacha.  
"Sounds great," snapped Veggitta.  
"Good," said 'Mother'. "Lord Veggitta since you are of the greater rank you may start the bidding."  
"Of course."  
In which the bidding began, there were no other mishaps except for one small thing. Yamacha got thrown outside into a small pond by an irrate Veggitta. When he surfaced he was covered in mud, algae, and seaweed. He had a lilypad on his head, a fish in his mouth, and more in his tunic. Needless to say the servants thought is very humorous and could not stop laughing for ten minutes.   
Then Yamacha got up and got into a very brief fist fight with Veggitta. Which lasted less then a minute with Veggitta on top. When Veggitta turned his back on Yamacha, he stood up clutching his side and drew a dagger from his tunic. Yamacha charged at Veggitta dagger raised high above his head. A female servant called out a warning to the young Sayain. Veggitta whirled around a drew his own dagger, when Yamacha came down on him. Veggitta's dagger went into Yamacha's stomach, Yamacha spat up blood and collapsed on the ground. Veggitta then removed his sword and beheaded Yamacha.   
"Well then my dear nephew I see that since Yamacha is no longer in the running you are the only one left to buy the young Geisha girl Bulma," said 'Mother'.  
"I know Auntie M and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Foolish love stroke nephew."  
"Bite your tongue woman!"  
"Don't you dare use that tone with me boy. I may be just a Geisha but your mother was my baby sister. You watch your tongue!"  
Veggitta just snorted.  
"I will have your mistress sent to you when I arrive and she has prepared herself for you."  
"Fine Auntie M."  
"Now be a good boy and go back to your little palace and clean up for your new mistress. She will probably arrive there within an hour or two."  
"Has always my dear Aunt Madgiert it has been a pleasure doing business with you."  
"Of course my dear nephew you and your sister are my only neice and nephew so that gives me the right to spoil you."  
"And we have always enjoyed being spoiled by you."  
"I know now go and prepare for the arrival of your mistress."  
"Thank you."  
"I know, I know now go."  
"Right."  
Geisha House_______________________________________________  
'Mother' stormed into a room to find Bulma, Nakia, and Saur argueing. Bulma lunged at Saur and was about to slug her when.  
"Bulma!"  
Everything in the room became still and everyone was silent.   
"Bulma you have a new master go get ready within the hour you will be taken to Lord Veggitta's to be his mistress. Is that clear?"  
"Hai."  
"Good now go."  
"Hai 'Mother'," said Bulma before leaving the room.  
'Mother turned to watch her go before turning back to Saur and Nakia.   
"Chichi and Bulma are now the mistress of two of the most powerful men in Japan. I suggest you leave them alone and pray that the girls are forgiving and will forget what you have done to them. If not pray they are merciful to you."  
Then 'Mother' left the room.  
Veggitta's__________________________________________________  
Bulma was lead into Veggitta's chambers late that night. She stood in the middle of the room her head bowed not knowing what to do.  
"You look beautiful little one," whispered Veggitta moving to stand in front of her.  
"What is it you want of me my lord?"  
"You and the company your prescences will bring."  
Veggitta captured her face in his hands and lifted it up to look into her eyes. He gasped at the depths of them.  
"You are so wonderful to look at, he whispered. "I could look into your eyes forever."  
Then Veggitta leaned forward and kissed her softly. When they broke apart he scoped her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He gentlely laid her onto the bed and kissed her again while removing her clothes and then his. He kissed her again and continued kissing her while the full moon shone bright and full down on them through the window.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I AM ALMOST DONE!!!!!!!!!!! One more chapter and I will be finished with this one!!! I can not wait to start on my new story. You guys go read 'Basic Instinct,' by Kei. It is a really good story so far!!!!!!!! Anyways review this and the next chapter will be out um no idea maybe tommorrow or sometime Sunday well bai bai. 


	14. Ending

The Love of a Geisha 14:  
All Good Things Must Come to an End.  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all those who took the time to review my story. It really meant alot to me, some of them jus made my day to get such lovely reviews from ya'll. Anyways thanks to the following people who reviewed last chapter Lady Kyia, Angel of Anime, and Kelly.  
Ages  
Chichi - 19  
Paninka - 19  
Bulma - 22  
Panirka - 22  
Saur - 24  
18 - 31  
Nakia - 31  
Lunch - 32  
Karrotto - 25  
Veggitta - 26  
Yamacha - 27  
Krillien - 32  
Tien - 33  
Calpernea - 31  
Sedueasa - 32  
_________________________________________________________  
It was two hours before high noon and Karrotto and Veggitta stood in front of 'Mother' and 'Auntie' in the Geisha House.  
"So you want to buy them has gifts for your mistresses?" asked 'Auntie'.  
"Hai," said Karrotto gruffly.  
"How much for them?" snapped Veggitta growing impatientant.  
"For them seperately?"  
"Yes I want the older one Karrotto wants the younger one."  
"Well for the older one um seventy-five yen and for the younger one fifty-five yen."  
"Very well each of us will send a carriage at high noon at that time the exchange for the money and the two women will take place," said Karrotto has he and Veggitta turned to leave.  
"The girl's will be ready for your men to pick them up at high noon," confirmed 'Mother'.  
"Good," said Veggitta without looking over his shoulder.   
Both men walked onto the porch and stepped into their seperate carriages. Both women watched the carriages roll away and exchanged a look.  
"I will go tell them to prepare," said 'Auntie'.  
"Hai," said 'Mother'.  
When 'Auntie' disappeared inside 'Mother still stared in the direction that the carriages had disppeared to.  
'Well,' she said to herself. 'They always say that one way or another you always will get whats coming to you at some point somewhere down the road. I guess that is being proven today. I hope Bulma and Chichi enjoy their new roles in life. Well I guess I should 'Auntie' prepare the girls for their new roles has slaves.'  
Then 'Mother' disappeared inside the Geisha House.  
Karrotto's an hour later________________________________________  
Karrotto strolled into his chambers and looked at a female servant who was cleaning the room.  
"Have you seen your Mistress Chichi?" he asked her.  
"She is in the bathing room Lord Karrotto," said the servant.  
"Thank you leave us."  
"Of course my lord."  
Then the servant left and Karrotto walked into the bathing and stared at his mistress's back. He smirked and moved forward, he crouched down and lay on his stomach wrapping both arms around her. He kissed her ear and licked it, recieving a giggle from his dark haired mate.  
"I have a gift for you,' he whispered.  
"Nani?" she asked blinking. "A gift?"  
"Hai. It will be here in an hour though."  
"Oh alright."  
"So perhaps you should finish up and get some clothes on."  
"Alright well I was about to get out anyways. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"  
Chichi squealed has Karrotto grabbed her around the waist and yanked her out of the bath.   
"Good," he said before kissing her.  
Karrotto then threw her over his shoulder and strolled into the bed chambers. He tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He leaned over her and began to tickle her. Chichi tried to squirm away from him while she laughed. Finally Karrotto stopped and rolled off of her after giving her a quick peck on the cheeck.   
"Finish getting ready it will be here soon."  
"Oh alright."  
Then Karrotto left the room to make arrangements with the other servants and slaves.  
Veggitta's__________________________________________________  
Veggitta looked around his sleeping chambers and the bathing chambers for her.  
'Where is that woman?' he thought.  
He passed a servant in the hall.  
"Woman!"  
"Hai Lord Veggitta?"  
"Where is my mistress?"  
"She is out in the gardens my lord."  
"Very well you are dismissed."  
"Hai my lord."  
Then while the servant continued along her way Veggitta headed toward the gardens. There sitting on the side of the water fountain sat Bulma smelling a flower.  
"Woman," he called sharply.  
"Hai my lord?" asked Bulma standing up.  
"I have a gift for you woman!"  
"A gift?"  
"Yes a gift did I not just say that?!"  
"Of course but why?"  
"Because I felt like getting you something."  
"Sure you did Veggie."  
"Woman I told you never to call me that! Did I not."  
"You did but I am still going to call you that name just to annoy you."  
"Woman!"  
Veggitta moved toward her, but Bulma pushed him into the fountain and ran through the twisting pathes of the various gardens. Veggitta climbed out the garden and began chasing after her in hot purst. When He fianlly caught her his clothes were almost dry given the heat and the time it took for him to catch her. By the time he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her onto one of the stone benches it was high noon.   
Veggitta looked up when he heard footsteps on the path along with the sound of chains clinking together. He looked up and saw his gift for his mate coming up the path. She was accompanyed by the other servants and slaves.  
"My gift for you has arrived," he whispered into her ear.  
Bulma sat up and her widened at who she saw.  
"Nakia?!" she gasped.  
"My gift to you is the woman that caused you pain in the Geisha House," whispered Veggitta to her. "She will be one of the ones to clean the rooms. Do you like my gift?"  
"Hai my lord I do appericate your gift to me."  
Then Bulma and Veggitta's lip locked in a passionate kiss.   
Karrotto's__________________________________________________  
Chichi came down the steps when she heard the buggy pull in front of the house. She stopped on the stairs has the door opened and someone was pulled inside. Karrotto looked up at Chichi and extended his hand to her. Chichi continued the rest of the way down the stairs and joined her lover at the foot of the stairs. Then the servant that held a chain in his hands jerked it again and Saur stumbled into the light.  
"This is my gift to you woman," he said to her grandly.  
"Your gift to me is Saur?" Chichi asked confused.  
"Hai," said Karrotto. "I thought that since she has been cruel to you in your time at the Geisha House then perhaps she should be the same servant you were once. Now what servant were you at one time?"  
"I cleaned the inside of the Geisha House."  
"Then she will clean the inside of our home. Do you like my gift to beloved?"  
"Hai Karrotto I do enjoy your gift it was very thoughtful."  
"Wonderful."  
Then Karrotto and Chichi's lips meet and they kissed eachother passionately.  
  
THE END.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright this is done over with complete. I hope you enjoyed reading it has much has I had writting it. Anyways I got my first flame in like months though it wasn't for this story though it was for one of my others. The guy pissed me off so I am going to keep writting the story to piss him off and cause I like it. well bai bai.  



End file.
